You Are All That I Have Left
by darkromancelove
Summary: This is the sequel to the one shot, To Help You UP! I would recommend that you read it first since this story starts where I left off at. Dean and Roman have decided to explore there new relationship and see if they can make it as a couple but will Seth Rollins and Randy Orton let them live happily ever after. A Ambreigns story. Inappropriate language and M/M relationship.
1. Chapter 1

**You Are All That I Have Left**

***This is a sequel to the one shot To Help You UP! I would recommend that you read that first. I decided to continue the one shot into a story so I hope you all enjoy! Please leave a review!**

**Chapter 1**

"Hey sleepy head rise and shine!" Roman Reigns whispered seductively into his new lover's ear. Dean Ambrose opened his pale blue eyes slowly trying to get his vision to focus but the bright sun streaming into the hotel room instead sent Dean cowering under the covers. He really hated when Roman opened the curtains wide open early in the morning before Dean had a chance to have his morning coffee.

"Dammit Rome! You know I hate seeing the sun before coffee." Dean grumbled from underneath the covers and Roman merely chuckled. Roman loved the morning sun while Dean tried to avoid it as much as physically possible.

"Oh come on sour puss, it's a beautiful morning! We have to check out in an hour."

Dean looked at the clock and saw the big red flashing 10:30 a.m. in red glaring at him. "I thought you were going to wake me up earlier so we could have morning sex before checking out." Dean said poking his head halfway out from underneath the covers. Roman loved how Dean could just be so nonchalant about things that most people would talk about discreetly.

"You looked so peaceful sleeping which is rare for you, I didn't want to wake you and since we will be spending more time with each other, we have plenty of time."

Dean being Dean took that as a rejection. "Are you just trying to let me down nicely Rome? You think I suck don't you!" Dean had that frown as he really believed this was true. Roman didn't understand how sometimes Dean could be so full of himself sometimes and other times he would go through a self-doubting phase.

"Baby Boy if all I thought was that I was going to have you just for one night, I would still be fucking you past check out." Roman said bending down to kiss Dean on his soft lips. "Now go get your coffee, it's on the table." Roman chuckled as Dean raced out of the bed to get his coffee. Roman knew Dean was lost until he had his coffee in the morning. Dean threw on some shorts and then fixed his coffee. "You still need to shower; I packed everything up already except for you a change of clothes."

"I know, I will as soon as I have my first coffee but we are going to have to get more." Dean sighed as he laid back and enjoyed the first sip of the dark, steaming brew.

"We will, there is a Starbucks up the street. " Roman walked over to Dean and lend down hovering over him. Dean looked up at Roman who always seems to carry a powerful presence wherever he went. "Are you going to need help with your shower?" Roman enjoyed seeing Dean blush again. He had blushed more within the past few hours then Roman had seen him blush in the last 3 years.

"I think I can manage but I will need help with taping my shoulder back up." Dean couldn't help but feeling intimidated by Roman. He was a lot bigger then he was. Now he realized how all the girls he dated over the years must have felt intimidated by Dean since Dean was in retrospect a tall man at 6'4 and slim muscular build. Roman may not have the height advantage on Dean but Roman was 6'3 of raw, muscular power surrounded by an aura of intensity that was overwhelming at times.

"No problem but hurry. I am going to take some of our bags down to the car. "I'll be back!" In a fake Arnold Schwarzenegger voice.

Dean felt like he could finally breathe once Roman moved away and headed out the door. Dean quickly finished his coffee and hurried to take his shower. Roman finally returned once Dean had already finished and was dressed. He was getting the last of his things together when he felt Roman wrap his arms around his waist. "Bout done?" Roman asked planting a kiss on Dean's neck and Dean leaned further into the embrace.

"Yep!" Dean said as he twisted his head to the side to see Roman better and met Roman's kiss with his own needy kiss. Dean moaned into the kiss and Roman licked Dean's lips before he playfully bit his ear.

"Rome, we better go before we don't make it to check out and they have to come and throw us out, besides we will be at your place in a few hours."

Amazing, Dean Ambrose being the voice of reason! Roman kissed Dean one last time before letting him go.

Since they had a few days off before their Friday house show and Roman's condo in Florida was closer, they decided to go spend their days off there with each other. They had all stayed at each other's places over a dozen times but for Dean this was so much more different and he hated to admit it but a really big step. A couple of days alone, just him and Roman, together, first times as, well, he wasn't sure exactly what they were at the moment but maybe this would establish them as a real couple or they are better off as friends. Either way, Dean was really nervous. He couldn't stop twitching and clawing at his shoulder, his good one, he found out pretty quickly to leave the hurt one alone.

Roman could tell Dean was really nervous, if they had just met each other in the relationship game then they would be on hyper speed but they had known each other for 3 years. For a budding relationship, being friends for 3 years is on extreme slow mode. Roman grabs Dean's hand and held it, giving it a gentle squeeze. Dean looked at Roman wanting to say something sarcastic but Roman was being so sweet he didn't have the heart to be mean to Roman.

The drive to Pensacola, Florida only took a few hours but with Roman driving and Dean in full control of the radio, it felt like forever for Roman. He couldn't tell you how many classics Dean murdered in just a few short hours but the singers who were dead were probably turning over in their graves and the ones that are still alive would have been horrified with Dean's performance.

If this was a blind date, this probably for some would be a deal breaker but Roman already knew all of Dean's bad habits and little quirks, even so, he was thrilled when they pulled up to the grocery store to get a few things. Roman decided he wanted to make steak tonight for dinner. Dean wanting to help out decided to make salads so he went over to the deli aisle and grabbed 2 already prepared chef salads with grilled chicken. Roman couldn't help but to smile at how incredibly adorable Dean looked just then placing the salads in the cart and with a smile and went off in search of salad dressing and dessert which he settled on Italian dressing and strawberry shortcake for dessert. Roman would never tell Dean how adorable he looked because Dean would probably have flipped him off in the store so he just shook his head with a smile.

Being with Dean was never a dull moment. Dean always came up with off-the -wall stuff that use to crack Roman and Seth up. Thinking of Seth just then Roman felt a small amount of pain but he quickly pushed all thought s aside. Seth was history and maybe there was a potential future for him and Dean. Roman looked through his text messages quickly and sighed.

Roman grabbed some eggs, bacon, and sausage for breakfast for the next 2 mornings, some fruit for snacking on and he figured they could go out to dinner tomorrow night. Once shopping was done, it wasn't long before they arrived at Roman's apartment that was located right on the beach. Dean always loved coming out here to enjoy the beach. It was private property so they didn't have t worry about tourists.

They unloaded the car and Dean being Dean dropped his suitcases off in the livingroom like usual and opted to go put away the groceries. Roman took his luggages to his room but he didn't worry about unpacking. He was use to living out of a suitcase.

Roman decided to go help Dean put the groceries away. When he got to the kitchen, he saw Dean standing their just staring at the wall, no picture, no clock, or any decoration of any type just staring at the wall. Occasionally he would run his hand through his unruly hair but he just stood there staring at the wall.

"Dean, are you OK?" Roman was concerned. Maybe this is too much for him. Roman thought as he walked over to Dean.

Dean could hear the concern, almost panicky in Roman's voice. He looked over at Roman curious what has him so riled up. "I am fine. Why?" Dean asked curiously.

"I was just wondering if this was all going too fast for you. Nothing has to happen if you don't want it to."

Dean raised his eyebrow taken aback at how slow Roman was talking to him, as if he was a child. "I am not an idiot Roman, I know that. Where is all this coming from?" Dean was fast losing his patience and that short fuse of his was about to blow.

"Well, you are staring at my blank wall, so I am a little concerned." Roman nodding to the vacant wall and Dean turned to look at the pristine white walls.

"I was looking at the crack in your wall." Dean said. Roman looked at his wall and sure enough he saw a small cracked hole in his wall and his eyebrows furrowed. "I know how anal you are about your house and I was wondering how that happened. " Dean was not happy and he shook his head and walked off rather angrily.

"Wait Dean, I am sorry." Roman said apologetically.

"You don't trust me, or you really do think I am crazy. I am not even sure which is worse at this point but do you really think sleeping with you is going to drive me insane?" The sad look in Dean's eyes was heartbreaking. "I know what I am doing here, if I didn't want to be here I know I could just leave. But you are probably the only person I care about and trust at this point but you can't trust me in how I feel about you. I am a little scared, this is out of my element but I want to be here with you Rome!"

Dean turned quickly and stalked out the back door toward the ocean. Roman sat there for a moment kicking himself before following Dean out the door. He saw Dean taking his clothes off starting with his shoes and socks, shirt, and then started to take his pants off. "Dean!"

"No I am not going to kill myself Rome, just going for a swim." Dean said.

"I know that Dean, it's just that I have neighbors." Roman went to stand by Dean as he finished undressing and Roman couldn't help but stare at Dean's beautifully chiseled abs.

"Aren't they at work? Come on, come swimming with me." Dean pleaded.

Roman cupped Dean's face. "I am sorry! I am not going to question how you feel any longer, if it is something I need to know I am sure you will tell me." Roman tried to kiss Dean but he turned his face.

"I am not going to forgive you unless you come swimming with me."

"Can I at least go put my trunks on?"

"NOPE!" Dean said taking off his boxers and Roman quickly looked around to make sure there was no one on the beach since Dean obviously wanted to go skinny dipping. Thankfully the coast was all clear. Roman was speechless looking at a naked Dean Ambrose standing in front of him. Dean smirked knowingly at Roman. "Like what you see?" Dean teased.

Dean headed off towards the crystal blue waves of the Atlantic Ocean. It was a perfect day for a swim. The sun was bright and hot, seagulls off in the distance were swooping down to catch their food whiles others hovered above searching for their next meal. The beach was quiet and deserted since it was a work day. Roman watched Dean's perfect ass heading towards the beach and Roman began stripping as fast as could get his clothes off.

Dean ran straight into a powerful wave diving directly into the chilly waters. He came up for air and saw Roman's god-like form slowly walking into the surf. His tanned body sparkled all over with crystal clear water droplets. Dean stared at appreciation of Roman's body. His body looked as if had been sculpted from stone. Even before last night there had been plenty of times Dean would steal glances of Roman's incredible physique, maybe he had a crush on Roman all this time and just didn't realize it and the first chance he got, he took it!

Roman swam out to Dean who had moved further out into the waters. They could feel the waves moving through them. "Do you forgive me now?" Roman asked and Dean slowly leaned in and kissed Roman's lips tasting the salty water, he licked the salt from his lips. Roman moaned at the feel of Dean's soft tongue gliding over his lips and Roman wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and Dean brought his arms around Roman's neck, wincing slightly from the pain of his injured shoulder. Roman felt Dean wraps his fingers through his wet hair and he kissed Dean more passionately this times as they bobbed up and down from the gentle waves.

"This feels so nice." Dean's raspy voice tickled Roman's ear.

"This is really nice." Roman said as he felt Dean's naked body against his own. Roman could feel their hard-ons rubbing against each other and they both moaned. They were surprised that they were so turned on since the water was so cold. Roman could feel Dean's hands caressing his arms and back as Roman sucked on Dean's tongue. They looked into each other's eyes just absorbing the way they were feeling, just enjoying being wrapped in each other's embrace.

"Do want to go back inside?" Roman asked Dean but Dean knew what Roman was really asking and he nodded and kissed Roman one more time before releasing him and they swam back to the shoreline, careful to check for anyone who may be on the beach since they both were naked. Thankfully the beach was still empty and they both ran ashore grabbed their clothes and ran towards the condo. Once on the porch they rinsed themselves off with the private shower Roman had outside to wash sand and seaweed off of their bodies.

Once Roman was satisfied that they were both clean he picked up Dean around his waist and Dean wrapped his legs around Dean as he kissed Roman hungrily. Roman carried Dean into the house and through the hall to his room. Roman laid Dean down on the soft blue blankets and lay on top of Dean as they kissed passionately. Their tongues delving deeper into each other's mouth enjoying the softness within.

Dean's hands were all over Roman's body, desperately trying to feel each hard muscle along Roman's back, chest, and his sides. Dean ran his fingertips across Roman's ass cheeks and he could feel Roman's butt muscles clench at the sensation and he moaned into Dean's mouth. Dean wrapped his hand around Roman's hard dick. Dean began stroking Roman's cock enjoying the smooth skin and hardness in his hands. Dean was shocked to realize he couldn't wait to have Roman buried deep within him. Just the thought made his own dick twitch with anticipation.

The feel of Dean's hand stroking him made Roman stop and he closed his eyes just enjoying the feel of his fingers gliding over his cock. Dean could hear the heavy panting in his ear and he was enjoying the pleasure written all over Roman's face.

"Roman, I want to suck your cock!" Roman's eyes flew open hearing Dean's raspy voice and what he wanted to do to him made him groan. He carefully lifted himself off of Dean and laid down on the bed. Dean sat up and carefully grabbed his cock in his hands to keep it still. He could feel the Roman's cock practically twitching in his hand and he bent down and ran his tongue tortuously slow along the tip. Circling the slit, Roman's breath caught and his whole body tensed up. He slowly took the head into his mouth sucking on it loudly. He could taste the pre cum leaking from Roman's cock tip and Dean stroked from the base up as he suckled on the head of Roman's cock.

Dean could hear every moan, whimper, and groan coming from the big man letting him know where the sensitive spots on his dick were and when Dean's tongue ran into one he lavished more attention on that spot. He took more and more of Roman into his mouth careful not to gag relaxing his throat muscles. Dean felt Roman grab Dean's head as he began to fuck his warm, wet mouth. Roman was careful, so his strokes were not rough. He knew Dean was not accustomed to blow jobs.

"Dean!" Roman gasped lifting Dean's mouth off of his cock. "I need to be in you." Roman said as he grabbed Dean and easily pulled him on top. Dean admitted he wasn't sure what to do so he let Roman guide him. Roman grabbed the lube from the night stand drawer and rubbed a generous amount all over his dick and then with Dean straddling him he rubbed the remaining amount in between his ass cheeks, over his puckered entrance.

Roman inserted a finger slowly before inserting a second to open Dean up for him. He felt Dean stiffen but he already said he was going to let Dean tell him how he felt and when he should stop so he slowly began pumping his fingers in and out as Dean hovered over him. His body was so tight and Roman couldn't wait any longer. He lifted Dean up lining his tip up with Dean's tight entrance. "OK Baby Boy, slowly!" He said to Dean wanting him to use the pace he needed to adjust.

Dean Slowly lowered himself onto Roman's cock and he felt the burning, stretching sensation as his body was invaded. Dean grimaced with pain but instead of stopping to let his body adjust he opted to slam Roman's cock deeply within him roughly taking his breath away from the sharp pain he felt coursing through his body. Roman moaned feeling Dean's tight heat stretching and squeezing his cock. It felt so incredibly good but he noticed Dean was in a lot of pain so Roman lifted up and wrapped his arms around Dean's trembling body. "I said slowly Baby!" Roman whispered as he licked the wet tear drop under Dean's left eye and in his ear licking Dean's earlobe and nibbling on his neck seductively. Planting kisses up and down his cheek, chin, and neck hoping to distract him from the pain. Once Dean had adjusted he began to move within Dean.

Roman grabbed Dean's hips and began with slow thrusts, lifting him up and lowering him onto his throbbing cock. After a few strokes Dean took over and began his own movements on top of Roman. Roman lay back watching the range of emotions on Dean's face. Pain then pleasure, then pain the pleasure. Soon Dean found the exact spot he needed to be hitting and he moaned with pleasure with each stroke. Roman enjoyed watching Dean riding his cock and his own moans mixed in with Dean's was echoing through the room along with their heavy panting. Roman was so close, he resisted the urge to grab Dean's hips and start pounding away in him so he began stroking Dean's neglected cock and was rewarded with a loud moan. After a few strokes on Dean's hard cock, Dean's whole body clenched violently as the orgasm rocked through his entire body, yelling out Roman's name shooting his cum over Roman's stomach and chest. Dean's cry of pleasure and the tight clenching around Roman's clock pushed him over the edge and his own climax hit him full force. He grabbed Dean's hips thrusting roughly into him as each wave rocked through his body until his climax had filled Dean completely up. Dean leaned down over Roman and Roman hugged him kissing his forehead, cheek and finally kissing him softly on the lips.

Roman pulled Dean off of him and held him close to his body, both snuggling into each other until they got their heavy panting under control. "That was amazing!" Dean said.

"Yes that was definitely amazing!" Roman smiled. "Next time baby go slow at least until your body gets use to this." Roman kissed Dean's forehead.

"Are you really going to lecture me now Rome?" Dean shot up off the bed.

"Don't be mad, I just hated seeing you in pain."

"Come on Rome, it's not like your dick is covered with barbed wire."

Roman hated it that every time Dean went through any type of pain he would refer back to his CZW days. "I know you can handle pain Dean, I just don't want you to just because you can. I care about you so stop getting all defensive." Roman said getting off the bed and coming to Dean. Roman leaned in and kissed Dean on the lips slowly not sure while Dean was mad how he was going to handle it but Dean kissed Roman back which Roman was happy about. "Let's go shower so we can start dinner."

An hour later Roman was just finishing up grilling their steaks outside on the balcony. Dean set up the patio table for dinner so they could hear the waves while they ate. It was already dark outside, they could see a few beach goers waling up and down the shoreline.  
Hey, after dinner, want to go walking?" Dean asked.

"Sure, we could also go running on the beach in the morning if you want."

"Sounds great!" Dean had always loved coming to Roman's place when they had time off and were already over this way. Dean loved Las Vegas where his place was located but he enjoyed the beach the most. Roman thought it was perfect, if they had time off and were over in the west coast, they could go stay at Dean's and if they were over on the east coast they could go stay at his.

"It's a good thing Seth isn't here, he would be berating us on the dangers of red meat." Dean had a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth and he instantly regretted mentioning Seth's name knowing what a sore spot it was for Roman. Dean put his hands over his face. "I am sorry Rome, I shouldn't have mentioned him!"

"It's OK! I am glad he is not here because now I can actually enjoy my steak!" Roman handed Dean his steak and Roman sat down with his. Dean had done a good job with the table. He had put the salads in individual bowels and had taken the fruit and made a fruit salad with strawberries, blueberries, and raspberries, and the strawberry shortcake for dessert.

They made their plates and were eating silently, feeling a little awkward than any other time before. Roman felling Dean's nervousness started a conversation on baseball that lead into football. They both loved sports and they ate and just talked. Dean was loosening up a lot and before they knew it they started talking about action movies. It was almost like old times. Someone was missing from their usual conversation but they didn't notice that there was an empty chair.

"So how do you feel so far about this?" Roman asked Dean. Dean knew what Roman was referring to, them as an item. "Is this better than being with a girl?"

Dean thought for a moment. "I like being with you Rome, I don't think I would want another relationship with a guy but I love being with you. We both already know each other so we don't have to awkwardly tell each other about ourselves, I can watch more action flicks with you then chick flicks, and we can go out and shoot pool rather than go to dinner." Dean leaned in and looked Roman in his gorgeous gray eyes. "And I enjoy having sex with you! Did I answer your question?"

"Do you want to go out and shoot some pool tonight?" Roman asked.

"And karaoke!" Dean added.

Roman's eyes widened. Dean loved to sing and his raspy voice cannot carry a tune to save his life but he is always so cute singing though that Roman had to agree. "I guess so!"

"You have to sing to!"

"Oh no I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"Hell No!"

"Then I'm not going!" Dean pouted and roman sighed.

"What would I have to sing?"

Dean looked at him evilly. "Girls just want to have fun!"

"Oh Hell NO!"

"Come on Rome, the chicks will dig it!"

"I don't care what the chicks will like, will you like it?" Roman asked. "Unless, you want the chicks to like it?"

Dean's eyes narrowed remembering Roman always got the most attention by the girls whenever they went out and Dean didn't like thinking of a bunch of girls hanging all over Roman. He realized he didn't like that at all. "Never mind, you don't have to sing." Dean said sat back not liking this jealous feeling.

Roman was a little confused by Dean's sudden change of heart but then he realized Dean was jealous. "Hold up, I think it will be fun, yeah, I will dedicate it to all the ladies in the room."

"You don't have to sing, in fact, we can just play pool that is fine with me. No karaoke!"

"No, karaoke sounds like a great idea, maybe I can even dance for the ladies, I bet they will love that!"

Roman noticed that Dean was getting mad and he actually enjoyed the fact that Dean was jealous.

"Maybe we should stay in and watch a movie!" Dean grabbed their plates rather quickly and took off toward the kitchen.

Roman couldn't help enjoying Dean being jealous so he went into the kitchen behind Dean. "You sure you don't want to go out tomorrow night, play some pool, eat some chicken wings, and sing some karaoke to all the pretty ladies?" Dean was trying to ignore Roman while he was washing the dishes and he just grunted. "We could always bring a couple of girls back with us, have a little fun!"

Dean was too mad to notice the knowing smirk on Roman's face as he turned around. "What about us being exclusive, you fuck me a couple of times and you are ready to throw me to the side already." Dean slammed the dishes down and went to leave until Roman grabbed him roughly and pulled Dean into his arms and kissed him harshly, startlingly Dean. Roman backed Dean up against the wall pinning him in. Seeing Dean so jealous really turned Roman on. Roman took his shirt off breaking the kiss and Dean felt utterly confused. He felt Roman pulling his shirt off and tugging at his gym shirts trying to pull them off.

"I don't want to feel like I have to have sex with you every time I think you are going to cheat on me Rome!" Roman was startled by Dean's perception of this whole blow up and what Roman was trying to do.

Roman cupped Dean's face maybe a little too roughly since he saw Dean wince but that wasn't going to detour him from talking some sense into him. "Do you really think this was about fucking you and then leaving you?" Roman slammed his lips into Dean and Pressed his body up against Dean so he could feel just how hard he was, just how much Dean affected him. "I thought it was cute seeing you get jealous, I liked seeing how adorable you are when you get mad. I wanted to go play some pool in a corner not get on a stage and announce to the entire building we were there." Roman kissed Dean again and Dean kissed him back surprisingly. "And I don't ever want you to have sex with me because you think I am going to leave. I would never take advantage of you like that. I want you, no one else. Got That?"

Dean's blue eyes felt like they were going to pop out of his head he was so surprised at how mad Roman was mad at him. He felt awful for what he had said realizing he was insulting Roman and how he completely misinterpreted Roman's teasing him. "Roman, I am so sorry I just …" Dean was a little tongue tied trying to explain. "Just the thought of those girls all over you was overwhelming. Please forgive me!" Dean knew it; he was going to blow this relationship out of the water.

Roman kissed Dean softly feeling a little unhappy with himself for being too rough. "We are going out tomorrow to play pool, but no singing. We will bring the entire town to our doorstep if they recognize us. I am sorry for teasing you to get you riled up. I guess this is my fault, I know how you over react." Roman sighed leaning his forehead against Dean's.

"So did I ruin things between us? Because it's only a matter of time."

"No, you didn't ruin anything. I shouldn't have got you all upset in the first place. I am sorry for that and It's only a matter of time if I let you leave, but I don't intend on doing that anytime soon, if ever at all." Dean couldn't help but blush at his words. It made him shiver when Roman kissed his neck. "Now let's go clean so we can go walking." Roman handed Dean his shirt.

"Rome!" Dean said but Roman cut him off quickly.

"Say one more word and I am going to fuck you on my dining room table and I don't want to do that because I eat there sometimes, so come on!"

Dean couldn't help but smile. Roman was turned on and Dean loved the fact it was because of him!

Roman and Dean walked on the beach for a good mile. It was a gorgeous night. The moon was shining bright reflecting off the soft waves out in the ocean while the waves crashed up against the shore, occasionally they could feel the chilly, salty water wash up against their bare feet. There was a slight breeze coming off of the ocean and they were glad they had grabbed a sweater on the way out of the door. Roman and Dean walked along the beach once and a while passing other beach going couples out for a stroll.

When they got back in front of the condo, they sat down in the sand just enjoying looking at the crashing waves and enjoying the sound of the surf. Dean laid his head on Roman's shoulder and Roman out his arm around Dean and pulled him closer. Dean yawned tiredly.

"Feeling sleepy?" Roman asked Dean and Dean nodded.

"Yes, you have worn me out!"

Roman just chuckled. "I never thought I could do that."

"Yeah, I do get tired from time to time, not often but occasionally."

"Are you having a good time?" Roman asked Dean giving him a kiss on the forehead.

"Yes, but I always loved hanging out with you Rome! Don't forget we are going running in the morning."

"Ready to go to bed so we can get up early?"

Dean nodded and Roman stood and helped Dean up. They went inside and locked up before heading to bed. Dean made sure to grab his luggage on the way up. They made sure to wash up and brushed their teeth. Once in bed, Roman captured Dean's lips in a kiss. Dean went to pull Roman's shorts off but Roman stopped.

"I think we better get some sleep."

"Are you still mad at me?" Dean asked concerned. There walk had been nice and peaceful so he figured they were good now.

"I am not mad at you at all, I wasn't even mad earlier. Much!" Roman added. "I know you are feeling sore. I could tell while we were walking."

"I am fine Rome!"

"Yes but it won't hurt to wait a little. Besides, it's nice to just cuddle and kiss also."

Dean just sighed.

"Something wrong Dean"

"No, I just thought being with a guy I could get away from that stuff."

"Said the guy who laid his head on my shoulder and leaned into me while we were sitting on the beach."

"I was tired and cold." Dean grumbled.

Roman just chuckled. "So you don't like kissing me?" It was dark in the room except for the moonlight streaming in from the side window so Dean couldn't see Roman smiling. He knew how to turn it around on Dean.

"You know I like kissing you Rome!"

"No it's fine, you don't want to kiss or cuddle with me I got it! You are too macho for that." Roman stated.

Dean just sighed and he scooted over into Roman's waiting arms. He yawned again and laid his head against Roman's chest. "Goodnight Roman!" Dean said and he felt Roman stroking his cheek. He wanted to tell him to stop, that he was annoying him but instead he fell asleep. Roman closed his eyes and fell asleep cuddled with Dean.

In the morning, they woke up and went running on the beach. By the time they got back they were hungry so they made a quick breakfast. They made bacon, eggs, and some fresh fruit for breakfast. Roman kept peeking at Dean through his long, dark eyelashes and vice versa through their breakfast. They hadn't said much. At times Dean seemed OK with this and other times Roman wasn't so sure. He was twitching a lot this morning which was always a dead giveaway that he was nervous. At least he wasn't messing with his injured shoulder Roman thought. When the dishes were put away Dean said he was going to take a shower.

"Do you mind if I take one with you?" Roman asked going into the bedroom after Dean.

Dean looked confused. "Of course not. Why would I mind?"

"You just seem really anxious and nervous this morning. "

"This is still a lot to take in and it seems dating you isn't going to be any much different then dating a girl except usually after I fuck them I am pretty much done with them which is why relationships have worked for me. Of course I have more of connection with you then I have ever had with any of my other partners so…"

"So you are over analyzing again" Roman finished for Dean. "Maybe this is going too fast for you Dean."

"What! Hold up Rome, I admit that this is scaring me but I want to be with you."

"Do you want to be with me because you are really into me or are you afraid I will leave like Seth?" Roman had to ask, it has been the burning question on his mind since their first time.

"What is this shit? This really is chick shit!"

"I think it is a perfectly good question to ask?" Roman stated.

"What the Fuck Roman! Do you really think I would let you fuck me because I didn't want you to leave me? "

"I don't know, that is why I am asking you!"

Dean's blue eyes were blazing. "Fuck You Rome!"

Dean angrily stalked over to his suitcase and picked it up.

"Where are you going Dean?"

"As far away from you as physically possible!" Except Roman had already shut the door and his 6'4 muscular frame was blocking Dean's exit.

"No you always try and run away, you are going to stay so we can talk."

"What is there talk about Rome? This just didn't work out!"

"Just like that you are going to quit?"

"You are the one who said that this was going too fast for me, so which is it since you know me so well, are we going to fast or am I running away?' Dean threw his suitcase down. He was getting mad. "Which is it?" Dean got right up in Roman's face. "Now get out of the way!"

Roman wasn't sure what to do, he didn't want Dean to leave like this, with hard feelings between them. "I wish you would at least talk to me first." Roman words were so silent it was hard to hear but Dean could hear his heartbreaking in each syllable.

Dean stood there and stared at Roman for a few minutes. He was going over what to do in his head. Suddenly, surprising Roman, he grabbed Roman and kissed him. He grabbed Roman and was pulling him toward him away from the door.

"What is going on Dean?" Roman asked breaking the kiss.

"You want to know what I want, well I want you, that is why am here and just a moment ago when I was going over what I should do, the thought of walking out the door and leaving you scared me to death. Just because I may get quiet doesn't mean I regret my decision to try and be with you. You know I am always trying to figure what is going on before I start running my mouth." Dean sighed a and ran a hand through his curly, messy hair. "AS for Seth, Rome we both are hurt by what he did to us, you more than me. You were in a relationship with him, so maybe it is you that may need more time or trying to hold onto me we are what is left of The Shield."

"I know The Shield is dead Dean, I have come to terms with that, as well as what Seth did. I was mad and angry at not only him, but you as well because I wasn't sure I could trust you to not do the same, even though you had proven your loyalty on more than one occasion. It didn't help that creative wanted me to keep my distance from you, that may have fed into my whole paranoia, but that night I just saw you against 2 excellent wrestlers and knew there was no way for you to win. I wasn't supposed to go out there and I got my ass chewed out in a text by HHH."

"I didn't know that." Dean was concerned; he didn't want Roman to be in trouble over him.

"I didn't want you to be upset over it; I read it yesterday at the grocery store while you were shopping around."

"You should have said something!"

"I had to help you, you had been double teamed so much lately and with Randy out there I knew it could be written off as our feud, not me wanting to help you."

Dean ran a hand through his hair again. "You can't do that again Roman, no matter what. You are on the brink of being the champion; don't let me screw that up for you."

"You didn't, more like I did since you didn't have a say in the matter. What I am saying, watching them gang up on you made me realize you are important to me and I want to be with you in real life, away from the camera and the drama. Just us!"

Dean smiled and wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and they kissed softly. "I want to be with you too big man!" Blue eyes met gray eyes. They knew there was no turning back now.

They spent the day playing in the ocean, just having fun with each other. That night they opted to stay in and watch a movie. An action flick not a chick flick and ordered in, pizza and chicken wings.

That night, Roman insisted on making love to Dean. Dean grumbled about it a little, Roman was more of the romantic type then he had let on. Roman said they would more than enough time for quickies and rough sex on the road but here he wanted to take advantage of their quiet time. Dean was secretly pleased that Roman was so attentive to him but he would never tell Roman that. Dean did not complain once through the night as they slowly explored each other's body and found out their sensitive spots. Finally around 4 .a.m. they fell asleep wrapped up in each other's arms. They had a flight to catch a flight at noon to make it to their house show.

They both were nervous on how they were going to present themselves to their co-workers, most notably Seth. They figured they wouldn't make a big deal out of it, at work, they would be professional but how long they would be able to keep this a secret in a big company with ears listening around every corner was going to be the challenge.

**Hey everyone! This is the sequel to To Help You UP. I decided there was a story there and I wanted to explore it more. Please read it first because this story picks up where I left off at To Help You Up! What do you think of Dean and Roman's time together? Please leave a review and let me know how I did. Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They knew it had to end sometime, there nice little break from reality but here they are, at their next show. Roman and Dean had just pulled up into the arena's almost vacant parking lot. They were here earlier then most of their co-workers because HHH had wanted to have a meeting with Roman before the show. It was extremely rare for HHH to come to house shows so Roman knew it was regarding his interference in Dean's match, which of course upset Dean. The last thing he wanted in the world was for Roman to get in trouble with The Authority all because of him.

"It will be fine Dean, I am sure HHH is just going to yell at me a little but that's it!" Roman was trying to keep Dean from worrying like that is even possible.

"Well just tell me what he says and don't keep it from me to keep me from getting upset either." Dean said running his hand through curly dirty blonde hair.

"It will be fine Dean, I am sure HHH will just give me a stern talking too. There is nothing for you to worry about." Roman smiled at Dean.

Dean sighed. "Okay, I will try not to worry but it's hard." Roman grabbed Dean's hand, noticing he was going to start rubbing his shoulder as he often did when nervous and gave it a squeeze.

Roman pulled into a parking spot. They got out of the black SUV they had rented at the airport. They usually rented cars or mini vans but the SUV was all the rental agency had available on such short notice. Dean loved it though.

"We should rent SUV's more often." Dean said.

"Dean, they cost more." Roman said as they got out of the truck and started unloading their bags.

"Yeah but they are comfortable and look way cooler then a minivan." Dean said helping Roman take down their bags.

"Who the Hell uses the word cooler anymore?"

"Lots of people do and quit trying to change the subject!" Dean said locking the car door.

"I'm not!" Roman argued as he stared off toward the back of the parking lot.

In the distance they could see a few of the WWE superstar's private buses. Only the best superstars had their own private bus such as John Cena and Randy Orton. They couldn't miss their buses; their faces were plastered all over the sides as with the WWE logo.

Roman and Dean watched as Seth Rollins got off of Randy's bus with a few bags. You couldn't miss him either, with his two toned black and white hair down, wearing his black skinny jeans and probably a rock band shirt he was known to sport often. It figures Seth would be riding with Randy since Seth had joined the Authority.

Seth waited by the door and Randy was next to come out of the bus wearing sweat pants and a tee-shirt carrying a gray duffle bag. They were both smiling and talking excitedly that they didn't at first notice Dean and Roman.

"Are you ok?" Dean asked. Roman was wearing sunglasses so Dean couldn't see what was in Roman's overly expressive eyes at times. Dean was pretty good about covering up his feelings, Roman not so much.

"I'm fine." Roman sighed. "I just wonder if he even waited to hit me in the back with the chair first before jumping into bed with that snake."

Dean knew Roman was referring to Randy as the snake since he is known as The Viper. Roman was still hurting from the betrayal. Roman had been the first one to feel Seth's betrayal but it was Dean who Seth took out all his hate out on. Dean was sure it was HHH's idea to take out Roman first which Seth did only so he could concentrate most of his aggression on Dean.

Dean Put his arms around Roman, not sure what to say but he just wanted Roman to know that he was there for him. Dean was a little surprised that Roman hugged him back but he did and laid his head on Dean's shoulder. It was hard to imagine that inside this strong, powerful man beat the most sensitive of hearts.

Seth may have been the one always trying to keep the group on the same page but it was Roman that always showed them the most love and care.

The parking lot was basically empty, most the wrestlers had not arrived yet. Just the private buses because since they were like their own personal hotel, they always got to the shows earlier than the ones who traveled by car or plane. No one was really around to see the tender moment between Roman and Dean, except for one former partner who sported two-tone hair.

Seth by chance glanced that way and he stopped dead in his tracks. Mr. Money in the Bank, Seth Rollins stood there in disbelief at first watching his former partners hugging, not believing what he was seeing by his chocolate brown eyes. By all accounts, Roman had disassociated himself from Dean completely and they had gone their separate ways. That had been HHH's plan to begin with, to break them completely up. Sure a few nights ago at Smackdown, Roman had came out to help Dean but Seth had assumed that was because of fellow Authority member Randy Orton who he had an on screen feud with. Now, watching this tender moment unfold right before his eyes left him in a state of shock and left no doubt there was much more going on than that. He felt like he was cemented to that exact spot just watching his former lover and his former best friend hugging.

"Seth, you OK?" Randy asked when Seth had suddenly just stopped and was looking off into the parking lot. That was when Randy spotted Dean and Roman in an embrace. Randy looked at Seth's face and he could see confusion written all over his handsome face. "Seth!" Randy touched his arm lightly waking him out of his stupor. He grabbed Randy and quickly dragged him behind the front of the bus realizing the two men thought that they were alone and no one would see them.

Seth put his finger up to his lips. SHHHHHH! They continued to stand there watching the two men. Just then they saw the two men kiss tenderly.

"Holy Shit! I thought you said he was straight!" Randy whispered to Seth and Seth glared at Randy trying to warn him to be quiet. Randy nodded and so they both just stood there silently until Roman and Dean left to go inside the arena. Once the cost was clear, Seth took a deep steadying breath. He still couldn't believe what he just witnessed.

Randy could tell that Seth's was pissed. His usually chocolaty eyes were now black.

"Dude, you ok? I thought you were over Reigns."

Seth just shook his head in disbelief. "They never got along, WTF?"

"You didn't expect Roman to stay single forever did you? You should have known he was going to move on."

"Yeah but not with Ambrose." Seth had a deep dislike for Dean.

Randy just shook his head. "Get over it!" Randy was never the compassionate type and Seth glared at the back of Randy's head. He didn't much like Randy, just like Ambrose he was a means to an end. Jumping into the snake's lair was going to fast track him to a championship, and being Mr. Money in the Bank guaranteed him a championship in the future. It was just a matter of biding his time.

"Why do you hate Dean so much anyways? You too seem to get along when you two were in The Shield." Randy asked.

"You mean I tolerated the lunatic that doesn't mean we got along."

"Hey since he likes men now, do you think I have a shot? I like the crazy ones, they are always more feisty in bed."

They were feistier probably because he was forcing himself on them since Randy had a reputation of with either blackmailing his supposed lovers or forcing them into sex, Seth thought disgustedly. He even preferred Ambrose to Randy but he had to get a head. Ever since coming over to The Authority, Randy had been trying his best to get him into bed but Seth was not playing that game and since HHH saw a lot of potential in him and saw him as the future face of the company, Randy wouldn't dare do anything to jeopardize his working relationship with HHH or his career in WWE.

"Just so you know, Roman is off limits, PERIOD! You go near him and I will bash your head in." Seth's icy cold voice meant he means business.

Randy turned to look at Seth and saw how serious he was. "OK! I got it! You still love him, fine. So does that mean Ambrose is fair game though? He is damn HOT plus, I see how your feud with Ambrose is getting a lot of attention." Randy thought for a moment which was never a good thing Seth thought to himself. "The fans love your feud because it's real. You two have a genuine animosity towards each other. Dean really feels he was wronged and wants revenge, you just hate the guy and you ruined a fan favorite faction. The chemistry is amazing!"

"Yeah and your point? Seth asked.

"If I target Dean then Roman's hate and anger will be real towards me. The fans will sense it, plus helping you beat up on Ambrose from time to time will heighten the animosity towards each other. What do you think?"

"I think you are one sick bastard! You're not going to hurt Dean are you?"

"Do you really care?"

Seth thought for a minute. "Not really, but Roman will."

Randy chuckled. "I get it; you don't want to tied in with it. Listen, I will just try and scare him a little, maybe get a little taste, nothing extreme?"

Except Randy's idea of nothing extreme was not really giving them a choice, but that was none of Seth's business. He had a championship to win and sometimes you have to dance with the devil to make your dreams come true.

"Just make sure I stay out of this." Seth and Randy left their hiding spot and began making their way inside the building. "I wonder why they are here so early anyways." Seth said.

"Apparently HHH is not happy with Roman for interfering in Dean's match on Smackdown and he wanted to have a little talk with him."

"He is not in trouble, is he?" Seth grabbed Randy by the arm to stop him and Randy turned around and cocked an eyebrow at him.

"I'm not going to have to worry about you double crossing me all for your lover, am I Seth?"

"No, I am on board with The Authority, 100% that doesn't mean I want Roman harmed in anyway."

Randy sighed shaking his head at him. "No, he is not in any real trouble. HHH is just going to read him the riot act that's all. HHH is smart man, he knows that Roman is a future champion; he won't jeopardize that over something so small. Feel better? Now I am heading to catering, are you coming?"

"No, I am going to run and throw my stuff in a locker first, I will meet you there." Seth turn to leave Randy but he wasn't heading to the locker room, he got directions to HHH's make shift office he set up whenever he came to shows.

Seth made his way to the elevator went to the second floor of the arena and went to where he was directed. He saw a chair over in the corner and he sat down waiting for Roman to come out. Occasionally Seth would hear some loud shouting coming from the office across from the chair Seth was sitting in but then it got real quiet. 15 minutes later, Roman walked out looking not to happy at all and his scowl deepened when he saw Seth sitting there.

Roman stared at Seth for a few moments wondering what he was doing here until it dawned on him he was probably here to see HHH.

"You can go in now, I'm done." Roman said and went to leave.

"Roman." Seth's voice was hesitant.

"What do you want?" Roman asked as Seth got up and walked over to Roman.

"I'm not here to see HHH, I came to see you."

"Why? What do you want?" Roman was cautious knowing Seth could not be trusted.

"Are you in any trouble?" Seth asked.

Roman looked at Seth to see if he was gloating but all he saw was concern in his chocolate brown eyes.

"For?" Roman asked.

"You know, for interfering in my match with Dean."

"Randy Orton interfered first." Roman defended his involvement.

"But that was in the script, you coming out as Dean's savior was not, so are you?"

"It is none of your concern anymore Seth, you made that clear. So I want you to just leave me alone." Roman was angry. How dare he act like he cared when he so viciously turned his back on him.

"Is that the real reason or is Dean the reason? A few weeks ago you weren't talking to him and now you two are hanging all over each over. What's the deal?"

"Who the fuck do you think you are? You lost any right to interrogate me the night you hit me in the back with a chair and ran off to join the enemy."

"Come on Rome, it was for to be a future WWE champion. If given the opportunity, you would have done the same."

Roman ran his hand through his hair and hissed. "How dare you compare yourself to me? I was always there for you and Dean. I would never have betrayed the Shield. You guys were like family and you so carelessly tossed us away Seth." Roman looked up at the ceiling for a moment trying to control his raging emotions. "How could you do it? How could you throw it all away, we were on top of the mountain. We were the winners and you betrayed us and joined the losing side."

"That's where you are wrong Roman! They run the show like it or not, they are going to open doors for me, like becoming Mr. Money in the Bank. I want to be champion someday soon and being with you guys was great but we were going nowhere."

"Fine, even if I believe you, there was another way about going through with it, like coming to us and telling us that you were offered a deal and you wanted to take it, like a man. I would have understood. Not that sneak attack coward shit you pulled. How do you even sleep at night knowing what you did to us?" Roman stood face to face with Seth. This was a long time coming. The real story not some bullshit cooked up by HHH.

"It had to go down that way, HHH's rules. He wanted The Shield completely dismantled. He was surprised when you stuck with Dean as long as you did but he could tell the end was imminent. You and Dean never got along." Seth sighed. "AS for us, it was a hard decision but I had to do what was best for me."

"Fine, then leave me alone." Roman sneered. He turned to leave.

"Why are you with Dean? Are you just traveling buddies, friends, or lovers?"

"None of your damn business and you need to stop asking about him as well. You broke his heart also. He trusted and loved you like a brother and you turned your back on him knowing how difficult it is for Dean to trust anyone."

"I don't give a damn about that moron."

"Don't you ever talk about Dean that way again around me or so help me I will spear you straight to HELL!" Roman got right in Seth's face and the look in Roman's gray depths let Seth know just how much Dean meant to him.

"So how did you get into his pants? I know you had a crush on him and I could see you making a move but he is not even gay. I tried several times when we were in FCW and he shot me down every time."

"So is that why you don't like him, because he wouldn't sleep with you?"

"Well to be truthful, I tried to sleep with him without really knowing him but once I got to know him, I am glad he turned me down. He is too neurotic!"

"How can you say that? You once called him your best friend. You always got along with him, better than I did!"

"No I put up with him for the sake of the team. For all his faults, his skill of the mic was what got us noticed, and we needed that. I am good with manipulation, what can I say." Seth looked all smug telling him that.

"Then were you manipulating me? I mean I wasn't the smartest of the team, right? You needed Dean's mouth and my muscles to get you ahead."

"We were real Ro! Everything I said to you was real, how I felt for you was real!"

"Well you sure could fool the Hell out of me, because if I meant anything to you whatsoever, you would have confided in me, trusted me. If you know anything about me, then you know I would have wanted better for you. We could have still stayed together, but no, you took matters into your own hands. If you're feeling guilty, don't, I have accepted it and I am moving on. Have a nice life!"

"So you're moving on with Dean, right? I don't get it, you can't stand Dean."

"It's you I can't stand Seth! Dean may have problems but he is loyal, unlike you."

"You make him sound like a puppy! So you're with him because you know he won't leave you?"

Roman finally lost his cool. "I am with him because I like him! I respect him, he is a good person. He has always been there for me even when we were fighting. He is goofy and adorable sometimes, other times he is strong and cocky. But we have seen the vulnerable side of Dean. At times he is so vulnerable and it pisses me off what you did to him. Walked away like almost everyone else in his life! You made him think you cared but you didn't, you never really did! You used us both for your greedy own selfishness. I am done. You made your choice!" Roman again tried to leave.

"You should keep an eye on Dean!"

Roman turned around so fast that it surprised Seth.

"Why are you threatening him?" Roman's gray eyes were like daggers and Seth flinched from the malice in his voice.

"Me, no. I know we have our feud thing going on and there is lot of talk about it. If anything it is going to help both of our careers. Randy is the one that Dean needs to be weary of."

"Why is that?"

"Now that Randy has seen you two he are together and he now thinks that Dean is gay he wants him. I told him that you were off limits though."

"But you had no problem at all throwing Dean his way huh?" Roman was so mad.

"How can you hang around that creep? You know what he has a reputation of doing. How can you condone this?"

"I am just warning you Ro, and no I don't condone it! I know that this is sick that is why I had to keep you safe."

"He hasn't forced himself on you has he?" Roman asked wondering if he was forced to also turn on him as well.

"Randy knows to leave me alone; I am HHH's new pet, his new rising star. Randy would never touch me or piss me off in any way. I know how he thinks, this feud you two have going on will intensify if he takes it to the next level."

"Meaning Dean?"

"His career has been stale the last few years; this feud with you is what is reviving his comatose career. I know that, HHH knows that, and Randy does too. Nothing makes an audience believe more than when real emotion is driving it! That is why my feud with Dean is shaping up to be the feud of the year. There is real hate and animosity there."

"So exactly why are you telling me all this, wouldn't you want Randy to do his best to destroy Dean, you claim to not like him?"

"I just don't want what he does to be thrown at my doorstep. I care about you still Ro. I know you hate me right now but I don't want you to blame me for this also."

"Why not, you practically threw Dean at Randy; you could have used your influence to protect Dean as well."

"It wouldn't have worked. Fucking Dean would be a bonus, but the real prize is to step up your feud, he's desperate right now. His career is what he really cares about. HHH is supporting Randy now but something has to change or even HHH won't be able to protect him much longer. He sees what is going on in my feud, how the people are responding. Dean is just a means to an end." Seth sighed. "Maybe I am not that different from Randy in that aspect."

Roman shook his head sadly at his former partner, friend, and lover. Things could have been different. But there was no time to dwell on that. He needed to find Dean. "I got to go!" Roman took off and pulled out his phone to try and call Dean and find out where he was. Roman cried out in frustration when it went straight o voicemail. Dean hated his phone and kept it off more then he kept it on. Roman got on the escalator and decided to try his cousin, Jimmy USO.

"Hey Roman, what's up?" Jimmy USO said in his usually cheerful manner.

"Hey, where are you at?" Roman asked.

"In catering why?"

"Is Dean there?"

"He just left a minute ago."

"Can you do me a favor and gout and see if he is still in the hall and keep him there with you until I get there?"

"I guess so, is everything OK?"

"Yeah this arena is just so big I don't want to have to look around all over for him. He turned his phone off again."

"OK CUZ! No problem! I will go look for him now."

Jimmy Uso put his phone in his pocket and took off for the door. He stepped out into the quiet hallway and looked around. He saw Dean up a ways. Dean was distracted with his phone. Out of the corner of Jimmy's eye he could see a shadow. He looked closely and saw Randy Orton standing in the shadows, staring at Dean. Randy didn't notice Jimmy staring at Randy as Randy stared at Dean. Dean was oblivious to either man in the hall with him, so caught up with trying to cut his phone on.

Jimmy Uso knew that Dean was technologically impaired. Dean was a simple person and liked simple things. The only thing flashy about Dean Ambrose was his personality which was flashier then any gold, diamond or gem stone you could think of, a rare diamond in the rough.

Randy looked like he was stalking him the way he was being so covert in his observation of Dean. Jimmy knew something was not right.

"Hey Dean!" Jimmy shouted loudly. Jimmy could see that he had caught Randy by surprise but Jimmy acted like he didn't know Randy was there in the corner as Jimmy ran over to Dean.

"Hey Jimmy, what's up?" Dean asked still messing with his phone.

Jimmy sighed and took the phone from Dean and stared playing with it.

"It's dead Dean, you have to charge it!"

"Oh so that is why it wouldn't turn on."

Jimmy shook his head in bewilderment. When we get that thing charged, I am going to show you how to use it; Roman wants you to come back to catering with me. He will be here in a moment."

"I just ate."

"Yeah but Roman wants to talk to you."

Dean remembered that Roman had that important meeting with HHH so he nodded and went back into catering. They sat down and 5 minutes later Roman joined them. While Roman was up getting a plate, Jimmy excused himself saying he needed to get an apple so he could talk to Roman.

"Hey Cuz! I just wanted you to know that when I went out into the hallway to find Dean, Randy Orton was in a corner just staring at him. Dean didn't even know he was there. I got a really weird vibe." Jimmy told Roman as Roman grabbed a grilled chicken sandwich.

Roman sighed angrily. "I was afraid of that. Seth warned me that Randy was after Dean. I was hoping he was lying to me but it looks like he is telling the truth." Roman picked up a small side salad.

"After Dean, for what?"

Roman gave Jimmy a weird look.

"What, seriously? I have heard about him but I didn't think it was true. What a pervert!" Jimmy cocked his head to the side. "Wait, I thought Dean was straight!" Jimmy thought for a minute, looked at Roman then looked at Dean and then looked at Roman and then looked at Dean again. "What is it with you and these white boys?" Jimmy asked.

"SHHHHHH!" Roman mumbled to Jimmy.

"Sorry!" Jimmy whispered. "Does Dean know?"

"No, I just found out and that is when I called you. Can you do me a favor; can you and Jey keep an eye on him tonight?" Roman asked. Roman picked up a fruit cup and water.

"You are going to have to tell him Roman, he is going to know something is up with me and Jey hanging around."

"I will, after the show tonight. I have a match with Kane tonight; Dean is only going out during Seth's match to attack him. I don't want to upset him just yet here."

"You mean you don't want him to flip the Hell out and go after Randy by himself."

"Pretty much, I just need to talk with him in a more private setting, somewhere far from Randy and Seth."

"No problem, I will have to tell Jey about this but you know you can count on us to keep this all quiet."

"Thanks CUZ! I appreciate it!"

"No problem!" Jimmy went off to sit with Jey and fill him in on what was going on.

Roman picked up his tray and made his way over to the table where Dean was waiting for him.

"Hey Big Man, everything OK? You and Jimmy looked very serious."

Roman sat down beside Dean. "Oh yeah, everything is fine."

"Was it about your meeting with HHH? How did it go?"

"Good, like I expected, he yelled at me and threatened me…"

Dean's blue eyes went wide. "I don't want you to stick your neck out for me anymore. OK!"

Roman gray eyes stared into Dean's for a moment and he sighed. "It's just so hard. For 3 years we were watching each other's back, we were there for each other and now I am just supposed to turn a blind eye whenever you are in trouble?"

"Yes!" Dean quickly answered. "We are not a team anymore, we are not enemies but we are not allies unless scripted. I will be OK! You have to trust me to be my own wrestler."

Roman sighed. "You are right Dean! I won't interfere in your matches anymore." Roman took a bit of his sandwich; he then realized Dean was already done eating. "I am sorry I held you up from getting ready."

"I don't have much going on tonight, just running in on Seth's match, nothing special. Besides I would rather be here with you then getting ready." Roman smiled at Dean and took another bite. He was hungry but he was hungrier for Dean then food.

They were conscience of the fact the room was full now so they kept an appropriate amount of distance between them. But their eyes spoke to each other and Dean blushed which Roman was starting to enjoy seeing.

"Hey Roman, sorry to bother you but when you get done, I want to go over tonight's match with you." Both men looked up to see Kane standing there. It was still so weird when they saw him in normal clothes. Both men quickly put their game faces on. It was still early in the relationship and they weren't ready to come out as a couple just yet to their co-workers.

"Actually I need to get ready if you want to talk with Roman." Dean said standing up. Roman looked upset about him leaving Dean noticed. Dean watched as he turned his head toward the Uso's and Jey nodded. Dean watched as Jey came bouncing over their way since the Uso's always seem to be on a sugar high.

"Roman. Kane. Dean what's up?"

"Hey Jey, me and Kane are going over our match tonight, Dean was just going to go get ready for tonight."

Jey not skipping a beat quickly looked at Dean. "Hey mind if I tag along? I have to get ready as well."

Dean thought that was odd since he never really hung out with the Uso's before. "I guess, what about Jimmy?" Dean looked over at Jey's twin and saw Jimmy and his wife Naomi having a private moment. "Oh I see, want to give the love birds some time alone."

"Yeah, they're newlyweds so they are constantly kissing and hugging each other, it's so annoying." Roman, Dean, and Kane all chuckled at how uncomfortable Jey was.

"Hey Dean, I will see you in a little bit!" Roman said.

"OK!"

Jey and Dean took off to the locker room as Kane and Roman went over the tonight's match.

Dean and Jey entered the locker room to see Seth was the only wrestler in the locker room. Seth was already ready, just finishing up putting his black gloves on.

Seth looked up and saw Dean and Jey. Seth smirked realizing Roman had put the Uso's up to being Dean's bodyguards. Dean obviously didn't know about Randy because Dean would have torn up the place looking for Randy with his eyes blazing shouting at the top of his lungs. Dean could never control himself, Seth thought.

"Oh good, if you can get away from your boy toy, we need to talk about the match tonight. Whatever we decide, I will relay it back to Heath." Seth said.

Dean knew Seth was referring to his match tonight with Heath Slater.

Jey not taking the insult lightly had a little jab of his own. "Hey Seth, Catwoman called, she wants her cat suit back!"

Dean couldn't help the snicker; he put his hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, not just from the insult but from Seth's angry glare.

"HAHAHA! That's original!" Seth slammed his locker door shut. "Can we talk outside?" Seth looked straight at Dean.

"Sure!" Jey grabbed Dean's arm suddenly and Dean looked at Jey's hand around his bicep, he looked at Jey with his eyebrows raised.

"Problem?" Dean asked Jey curiously.

"No, I just thought that you had to get ready that's all."

"Don't worry Lover Boy; we are just going to be outside the door." Seth said walking towards the door.

"I'll be right back, besides it takes you longer then me because of the face paint you wear."

"OK, don't be gone too long." Dean was confused. The Uso's barely talked to him without Roman around and now they were hanging all over him like they were his best friends. Dean realized that Roman must have told his cousins about them. Not surprising since family was everything to Roman and his family were really tight.

Dean followed Seth out the door and they walked a little ways down the hall before Seth stopped and turned around. "OK, this is just a house show so it doesn't have to be crazy. What were you thinking?"

At least they could be professional considering all the hard feelings, Dean thought. "Well, I could either come down from the ramp or from the side through the audience. How about from under the ring?"

"The ramp would be less complicated."

"Yeah but it's boring. I was thinking of getting a uniform from security, walk around the audience towards the end and right after you pin Slater, then come in the ring."

Seth had to admit, Dean was really creative! "That actually sounds good but you sure you wouldn't want to save that for a live show."

"Nah, Authority wants me to do something different this Monday on RAW but that wouldn't work for your match at that time."

"True! OK that sounds good to me, Security wears yellow shirts so I should be able to spot you early on but not to quickly where you can't at least get close enough to me."

"How far am I supposed to go?" Dean asked.

"The usual, you may get a hit or kick in and I get away. Not sure which way I will run, maybe through the timekeeper's booth and over the barricade and security can get me out of there easily enough."

"Great, I will just act like a chair is in my way and I can't get to you fast enough and then exit through the entrance. " Dean said.

"Any promos?" Seth asked.

"No, they said the schedule is pretty tight so we just scream at each other."

"OK, well I guess we are all set, since I am already ready, I will go ahead and talk to security about getting me out of their but you will need to talk to them about your uniform and making sure no one bothers you in the crowd. I will talk to Heath; he is going to just laugh at us so no biggie there. So I will see you out there." Seth took off in the direction of security. Dean watched as his former partner walked away. Seth took out his cell phone and started calling Heath. Dean couldn't believe how impersonal their relationship had gotten. At one time they were so close there was so much warmth between them, now Dean just felt cold and alone. He was already missing Roman. He pulled out his cell to find out where Roman was and then he remembered his phone was dead.

"Damn cell phones!" Dean grumbled.

"Problem Dean?"

Dean looked up into the cold eyes of the Viper, Randy Orton. Randy had a smirk on his face that made Dean feel uncomfortable but he shook it off. Great, first Seth and now Randy, his day just keeps getting better and better.

"I was just going to call Roman but my cell is dead."

"Would you like to borrow mine to call Roman?" Randy reached into his pocket and handed Dean his phone.

Dean took one look at it and had no idea how to use it. "How does it work?"

"Sorry I have to unlock it first." Randy took the phone from Dean making sure his hand touched Dean's.

"Why don't I call him for you. "

"How do you have Roman's number?" Dean wondered.

Randy just smirked. From the employee directory of course. I have everyone's number just in case." Randy dialed Roman's number and let it ring a couple of times. He knew Roman wouldn't pick up a call from him. "He doesn't seem to be answering." Randy ended the call and put his phone back in his pocket. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Dean thought Randy was acting weird and staring a bit too much at him to his liking. "No, I guess I better get going." Dean tried to walk away but Randy stepped in front of him.

"You know Dean; I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I mean, we should hang out sometime, get to know each other, Evolution and The Shield are no more so no reason we can't become friends."

"You never wanted to be my friend before?" Dean was curious where this was going but yet he knew Randy was definitely up to something.

"That is because you and your friends kept triple power bombing me for a while but me and Seth let it go. Maybe we can bury the hatchet, what do you say?" Dean felt like he was being cornered since Randy kept advancing and Dean began backing away until he felt the cold wall against his back.

Randy's dark eyes could see Dean's pale blue eyes widen. Randy was close to him. Randy trapped Dean in with his arms.

"I love your cologne." Randy said and Dean stood there frozen not sure what was going on.

Dean definitely felt cornered by the Viper and that pissed him off. Almost instantly Randy saw Dean's eyes blazing once he realized what Randy was doing. "I suggest you put your damn arms down unless you want to lose them. Viper's don't have arms and I will be more than happy to rip yours off." Dean's raspy voice was ice cold and Randy drew back.

Randy didn't need a big scene to happen right here in the hall plus Ambrose was fiery and way too unpredictable. He definitely wasn't use to dealing with someone like Dean but that excited him even more. He loved a challenge and Ambrose was just the man to give him just that. That was perfect for Randy, which just meant the victory would be that much sweeter.

"Get the Hell away from him now before I knock your teeth down your throat Orton." Both men looked towards Roman heading their way. Roman's perfectly chiseled face was scowling at Randy, gray eyes directly locked with Randy's dark challenging eyes.

The momentary distraction gave Dean the time he needed to duck around Randy and walked towards Roman but Roman could see how pissed Dean was. Dean walked right past Roman without as much as a word.

That didn't stop Roman from marching right up to Randy and getting right in his face. "I suggest that you leave him alone Orton."

"Why? Are you his keeper?"

"As far as you're concerned I might as well be GOD because I will take your ass out!" Roman threatened his smile marred with his angry scowl and his eyes blazing. His long beautiful dark hair was pulled back and his fist was clenched ready to kick Randy's ass.

Randy enjoyed watching Roman get so worked up. "I was just wondering Roman, does Dean like me? Because I think he is pretty cute! I guess I am asking is do you think I have a shot?" Roman shook his head ready to pounce when Jimmy and Jey jumped in between the men.

"Come on guys, the show has already started! Roman we have to go finish getting ready." The Uso's grabbed Roman and both steered him toward the locker room. "Why did you do that for? That guy needed to be punched?"

"Maybe so but do you want to be fired because of that asshole? Then Dean would be here all by himself." Jimmy said as the men headed towards the back of the locker room to get ready for their matches.

Roman sighed knowing Jimmy was right. "I don't even know where Dean headed off to and he looked pissed."

"At Orton?" Jey asked.

"Yeah, but at me too. He knows I am keeping something from him but I just wanted to talk to him away from all this. Private."

"You know he is a hot head." Jey said.

"That is putting it mildly." Jimmy laughed.

10 minutes later, Dean walked into the locker room with the security uniform. He went to the opposite side of the locker room from where Roman and the Uso's were.

Jimmy and Jey left so they could go get in position for their match since it was next. Roman went over to Dean but Dean wouldn't look at him.

"Dean!" Roman's voice was soft and instantly Dean felt bad for ignoring Roman.

Dean looked at Roman with his pale blues eyes that were still fiery but he had calmed down from earlier. "Do you need to tell me something?"

"Yes I do but this isn't the place." Roman looked around quickly just to make sure that the locker room was indeed empty besides them two. Roman cupped Dean's face and Dean closed his eyes feeling Roman's warmth on his skin. "Please trust me that I will talk to you once we leave. Too many eyes and ears are here. I am taking a chance just doing this." Roman bent down kissed Dean's lips softly and Dean opened his eyes as the touch of Roman's lips sent an electric charge down his back. Dean blushed and he nodded.

"I have to hurry. Seth's match is next."

"OK!" Roman sat down and watched as Dean quickly dressed. He loved looking at Dean's well sculpted body.

Dean tried to ignore Roman watching him dress. They would dress in front of each other all the time, it was no big deal. Things were different now that they were in an intimate relationship. He couldn't help but to feel self-conscious about his body. Roman had the perfect physique.

"What is with the security guard out fit?"

"Oh, the last couple of minutes of his match I will be walking around the audience and as soon as he pins Heath Slater I run in and attack him. The outfit will let me blend in and get closer."

"This is just a house show, isn't that a little too flashy?" Roman asked. Dean just smirked. "I don't do low key!"

Roman just smiled. Dean put on the hat pulling it down low shielding his eyes and then the men left for their matches.

Dean smiled as he walked through the audience. They barely noticed him, too busy watching and screaming at Seth that he sold out. Who would have though Seth could make a good heel? Dean never thought so, but he did. It was weird for Dean being considered a face. He never really felt comfortable in that spot but he didn't dwell on it too much. His character never set out to be the good guy, just a guy wronged looking for revenge. Dean mused how funny life sometimes imitates art.

A few security guards followed him, not to close but close enough in case he needed help. Seth match was winding down so he made his way closer to the ring. He hopped over the barricade during the pin and as soon as Seth stood up and the referee raised his hand in victory, Dean was on him. Just like planned, Dean probably got one hit and one kick in to get the crowd cheering his name.

Seth grabbed his briefcase and exited through the time keeper's box. The audience members there were thrilled to see Seth so close to them which is why Seth wanted to leave through he audience, so the fans could benefit from seeing him. They screamed at each other but then Seth left and Dean left the ring and walked up the ramp.

Once Dean was finished he headed toward the lounge to watch Roman's match. He knew Roman was nervous going up against a veteran like Kane; anyone really would be considering they were still considered newbie's.

The match was going great and Roman had the match won until Randy Orton showed up and started hitting Roman. Dean didn't even consider what his role was here tonight and now Dean knew. Dean felt his fists clenched as Randy laid a few punches in Roman's face but Roman quickly got the upper hand. When Kane stood up as Randy was down, Roman got ready for his Superman Punch. The crowd was cheering Roman's name. The house was lit up with Roman chants. Once Kane was laid out and a disoriented Randy stood up, Roman speared Randy. Kane and Randy both rolled out of the ring and made their way up the ramp as Roman stood on the ropes, raising his arms in victory. The crowd loved it!

Dean quickly went to the locker room to shower and get dressed. Few wrestlers were in there at this point. As Dean finished showering, Roman walked in with Randy and Kane trailing behind him.

"Great match Big Guy!" Dean said to Roman and then went over to their corner. Roman grabbed his shower caddy but decided to wait until Dean was dressed before showering since Orton kept staring at Dean in his towel. The Uso's came over and sat down and they all started talking.

"You might as well forget about it dude, Dean has The Samoan body Guard crew watching his back now." Seth said to Randy.

"What I want to know is how they know!" Randy glared straight at Seth.

"Dude really? The fact that you are staring at him like you want to pounce on him that even the Uso's noticed and went over there. Or how about you stalking Dean in the hall twice and getting caught. A few people are already talking about it! Places like this have eyes and ears in the walls. Not very subtle are you. It was sloppy work. You have lost your touch Orton."

"Or maybe this is my chance to finally pay back The Shield for all the shit they have done to me over the past year and a half and I can take all my frustrations out on Dean. I can't take them out on you or Roman because you have your lips around HHH's cock."

"I am not sucking his cock?" Seth said disgustedly. "Only a matter of time, just like I had to. Then once you wear out your usefulness, you will be thrown to the side for younger and hungrier competitors. You will see what I am talking about." Randy stalked off to the shower.

Seth walked over to Dean who was now waiting on Roman in the shower. The Uso's had left so they were the only ones left. "Good match!" Seth said to a bewildered Dean.

"Thanks you to."

"Could you tell Randy I am going to the bus? I need some rest." Seth said picking up his bags. Dean wanted to say no but they were all professionals.

"Sure."

As soon as Seth left Randy came to and went over to his locker. He had forgotten his tooth brush. Dean got up and walked over to Randy. "Seth wanted you to know he went to the bus already." Dean's raspy voice made Randy smile.

"Thanks, you should come by sometime."

"What?" Dean was confused.

"To my bus, it's really nice. It has a kitchen, two bedrooms, and entertainment room, all the luxuries of home." Randy smiled at Dean.

"No thanks!" Dean turn to leave but Randy gently grabbed his arm.

"I am just trying to be nice." Randy said with a smile.

If this had been the Indies, Dean would have told Randy to go "FucK OFF!" but WWE was a more professionally run company and Dean loved working there so he thought first before he answered, which is quite unusual for him. "I appreciate the offer Randy, but you hang with Seth and we have never really gotten along and I just think we should keep our distance outside of work."

Again Dean tried to walk away but Randy grabbed his arm again, this time more roughly. "You are a smart ass little shit aren't you!"

Dean just glared at him and pulled his arm out of Randy's grasp. "Keep your damn hands off of me if you want to keep your teeth." Dean sneered.

"Hey, what is going on?" Roman's loud voice echoed through the locker room.

"Nothing Rome! Randy has to go catch up with his boyfriend before he leaves without him."

Randy grabbed his bags and leaned over to Dean and silently whispered in his ear, "This isn't over!" Randy quickly left.

"What did he say to you?" Roman demanded.

"I will tell you in the car, can you please just get dressed so we can leave. It's a long drive to our next show."

Roman nodded and hurriedly got dressed. He brushed his hair out but he figured he would let his hair air dry. They grabbed up their things and left. Roman was nervous about having to tell Dean that he had a target on his back all because of him and what HH had planned for him. This was going to be a long drive. Roman sighed!

**Hey everyone, sorry for the delay but it is hard to squeeze writing time in sometimes! What do you think about this chapter? Any thoughts please leave a review or PM me if you want me to know how you are feeling about where the story is going. Any thoughts on the plot? Please Please Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dean and Roman checked into their hotel room about 1 a.m. They were so tired. Roman sat the bags down on one of the double beds as Dean sat down on the other one. He had been quiet almost the entire trip to the hotel once Roman had explain what was said by Seth when he had left HHH's office. Dean had asked very little questions. Roman was worried. Dean wouldn't even make eye contact with him. He wasn't sure what had upset Dean more, that Seth had cared so little for him, that Randy was after him, or that Roman was the main reason Randy was after him. Roman knew this all had to be upsetting and confusing for Dean. Roman didn't know what to do or how to help so he figured the best thing he could do was just be there. He didn't want to push him; he wanted to simply be there for when Dean was ready to talk.

It was late and roman didn't feel like unpacking. They still hadn't discussed what they were going to do. They had a show that night and then they would have Sunday off before RAW Monday night. Roman was thinking it would be better just to relax at the hotel. No point trying to go home for less than a day. What was worse is that HHH had informed him that he would be one of the wrestlers traveling to Australia for WWE's 3 day tour next week, but not Dean. Right after RAW, Roman would be leaving on a plane. That was more for Roman to worry about. He had not known about the Randy situation when HHH told him he would be leaving Tuesday morning to go to Australia, but now knowing that Randy was serious in his pursuit of Dean, he was concerned.

Roman sighed and sank down onto the bed burying his face in his hands. Now he wishes he never started anything with Dean, not if it meant he could be harmed and he couldn't even be here to protect him. Everything was such a mess and he just didn't understand why. The drive had been long and exhausting. He had driven the whole way not wanting to bother Dean since he had so much on his mind.

Roman felt a slight dip beside him on the bed. He looked over and saw Dean sitting there. "We really need to get some sleep Rome!" Dean said and he took off his shirt and tossed it on floor carelessly. They undressed quickly, brushed their teeth, and climbed into the bed together. Roman was worried that Dean was going to sleep on the other bed leaving him to sleep alone but not only did, Dean climb into bed with Roman but he didn't protest when Roman pulled him into his embrace.

"Just let me know when you are ready to talk." Roman said softly in Dean's ear and his warm breath against his sensitive ear made him shiver.

"I just don't know what to say, this is all so crazy." Dean sighed as he turned so he could face Roman.

Roman grabbed Dean's hand and gave Dean a gentle squeeze and Dean squeezed back. It felt so good to have Roman here with him. Dean didn't feel like he was gay, he wasn't attracted to any other males and since being with Roman, he had no interest in women either. Dean felt very strongly like this was a Roman only attraction. Which confused him? Why did he feel so strongly for this one person? His feelings for Roman were probably stronger then he had felt for anyone else in his life which confused him even more. But right now, laying here with Roman, just the two of them, alone, just staring into each other's eyes and holding hands, it just felt so right, so natural. So much so, he didn't know why he felt so conflicted from time to time.

"I am going to miss you!" Dean sighed.

"I haven't left yet." Roman chuckled and leaned over and kissed Dean gently on the lips and Dean caught Roman's bottom lip between his teeth and gently sucked on it. Roman closed his gray eyes as Dean licked his upper lip before sucking on it as well.

Dean lifted himself over Roman, straddling Roman's muscular frame, before leaning down and tucking Roman's long silky hair behind his ear. Dean seductively began nibbling on Roman's right earlobe. Feeling Dean's warm, wet tongue licking his inner ear made his body tremble. Roman gasped as Dean then changed to Roman's left ear and began sucking on his neglected ear lobe. Roman tried to run his hands through Dean's curly, dirty blonde hair but Dean grabbed Roman's powerful arms and pinned them down to the bed beside his body.

Roman smiled realizing Dean was thoroughly enjoying this slow, torturous foreplay that was making Roman hard. Roman's body stiffened as he felt Dean nibbling on a very sensitive spot of his neck. Dean languished much attention on that sensitive area enjoying each gasp and moan. Dean let go of Roman's biceps long enough so that he could tilt Roman's chin up exposing more of Roman's fragile neck and then Dean once again held Roman's biceps down when he tried to touch Dean.

Dean planted gentle kisses up and down Roman's throat. He could feel Roman swallowing under his lips and he smiled as he ran his tongue up Roman's throat and kissed his chin. Dean could feel Roman's body trembling, but he wasn't done yet exploring Roman yet. Dean began biting Roman gently around his collarbone and then planting a kiss after each bite. Dean was driving Roman crazy. His breathing was as shallow as his body felt electric currents running through each sensitive nerve with each lick, each bite, and each kiss Dean gave Roman.

Dean moved down some and he could feel Roman's hard cock straining in his underwear against Dean's ass. Dean's moved his hands down and was now gripping Roman's forearms. Roman closed his grey eyes as he felt Dean circling his right sensitive nipple with his warm tongue. Roman gasped as Dean gently took his nipple between his teeth and was coaxing Roman's nipple to harden in his mouth sucking on the hardening darkened pebble. Dean then began circling the other nipple, slowly and he flicked his tongue across the nipple and he watched as Roman's nipple hardened and then he gently bit down on it feeling Roman's sharp intake of breath before he began sucking on the deliciously, darkened nipple.

Dean gingerly placed kisses down Roman's well-defined pecs and abs. Roman's body was so beautiful to Dean. Roman was a perfect name for him since he had the well sculpted body of a Roman God. Roman was so caught up in the sensations that he didn't realize Dean had pulled down his underwear freeing his rock hard cock until Dean wrapped his soft lips around the head, licking the pre cum off of the tip. Roman's gray eyes flew open as an electric current shot up his spine and his hips jerked upwards more into Dean's warm mouth.

Roman gripped the blankets tightly and moaned Dean's name out. Dean took more of Roman's cock into his mouth and began sucking on it hungrily as he squeezed Roman's balls. Dean felt Roman's hips jerk again and he moaned with each sucking noise Dean made as he bobbed his mouth up and down on Roman's dick. His tongue enjoying licking Roman's cock up and down, slowly, feeling his cock twitch underneath's Dean's tongue.

"Dean!" Roman gasped. "I need you!"

Dean licked the tip of Roman's cock slowly staring straight into the Samoan's gorgeous grey eyes before he got up and went over to Roman's bag and took out the small bottle of lube. Dean pulled off his underwear. The sight of Dean's hard cock caused Roman to growl and he pulled his underwear off completely. Dean went back over to the bed and was unceremoniously pulled down underneath Roman's powerful body onto the bed. Roman hungrily kissed Dean. Dean could feel Roman's hands all over his body trying to touch anywhere he could get his hands on Dean. No particular order, Roman's hands were just everywhere at one time as if he suddenly grew extra hands.

"Did you enjoy driving me crazy Baby Boy?" Roman panted against Dean's lips and Dean nodded pleased with just how worked up Roman was. Dean could feel Roman's hard cock against his stomach.

"I will have to return the favor sometime with you tied to my bed." Dean's blue eyes widened not sure he liked that but he quickly forgot everything as Roman again kissed Dean hungrily running his hands down Dean's muscular frame and wrapped his fingers around Dean's hard cock.

Roman sat up; he was between Dean's legs. He grabbed the lube off the bed before squeezing some on his hand and rubbed it against Dean's pink, puckered entrance. Roman slowly inserted a finger into Dean. Roman pumped his finger in and out a few times before he inserted a second finger into Dean's tight warmth. Roman watched hungrily as he pumped his fingers in and out of Dean. Roman took his fingers out and rubbed some lube all over his dick before lining his cock up with Dean's entrance and he slowly pushed through his ring of muscles. Dean gasped at the burning sensation from the invasion. Dean was so incredibly tight. Roman slowly pushed each inch of his long, thick cock into warm, tight hole of Dean's. Dean's whole body was stiff. His eyes were closed. Roman hated that this part always seem to hurt Dean but he knew he would adjust soon he would feel more pleasure then pain.

Finally when Roman was buried deeply inside of Dean, Roman bent down and kissed Dean on his lips and Dean opened his pale blue eyes. "Wrap your arms around me." Dean did just as Roman instructed and he wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and Roman picked up Dean as on his knees fully impaling Dean on his cock. Dean wrapped his legs around Roman's waist as Roman and Dean kissed. First their kisses were tender and gentle as Roman waited for Dean's body to adjust and soon the kisses became rougher more passionate. Dean leaned back arching his back deliciously. Roman ran his hands up and down Dean's chest feeling his hard muscles. Roman eyed Dean's body hungrily, enjoying his rosy hard nipples and taut muscles.

Roman gripped Dean's hips and began pushing into Dean slowly. He loved watching Dean's hungry body devour him with each thrust. Roman moaned as he felt Dean's tight walls clenching around him. Dean was going to make him cum too quickly. "Oh GEEZ Dean, you are so tight!" Roman panted. Roman moved a little too where he knew Dean would enjoy it the most and Dean soon was moaning lustily as well. Roman ate up each one of Dean's moans. Dean's cheeks were stained a stunning reddish-pink shade that made Roman groan and he began thrusting into Dean with harder and faster strokes. Roman knew he was close so he began stroking Dean's leaking cock. Roman took some of the pre cum and licked it off of his fingers and Dean moaned loudly as he watched him. Feeling Dean's warm heat tighten around his cock, hearing Dean's lustful moans, and seeing the beautiful blush heating Dean's cheeks was too much for Roman and he came with Dean's name on his lips.

Dean feeling Roman stroking his cock and then cumming deep within him pushed Dean over the edge as well shooting his cum between them and they both rode their climaxes out together enjoying each delicious wave of pleasure.

Roman sat there for a minute basking the afterglow before getting up and going to get some wet towels so they could clean themselves off with. Roman cleaned himself up and Dean cleaned himself off. Roman pushed their bags off of the other bed, pulled back the sheets and blankets, picked Dean up and laid him on the clean bed. Roman climbed into bed, pulling Dean up against his body still reeling from their explosive climax. It took a few minutes for their breathing to regulate.

"I tell you Baby Boy, you surprise me every time!" Roman's voice was tired.

"Yeah, I surprise myself too at times."

Roman smiled; Dean was such a smart ass. Roman kissed Dean softly on the lips and they both fell asleep with Dean cuddled up to Roman.

A few hours later Dean was awakened to a loud sound. He shot up and looked at the clock on the night stand. It was 4 a.m. He looked over at the vacant spot on the bed. Dean frowned wondering where Roman was. Again he heard a loud sound. It was like a gagging sound and it was coming from the bathroom.

Dean got out of bed and walked over to the bathroom and pushed the half way shut door fully open. "Roman, are you OK?" Dean saw Roman bent over the toilet. He was trying to keep his hair from falling in his face and in the toilet. "Roman, what's wrong?" Dean was worried. He went over to Roman and bent down. He pulled back his long dark mane so he could support himself against the toilet.

"I don't know, I woke up a little bit an ago feeling nauseous and now all I want to do is puke. You can go back to bed, I will be OK! I know you don't like being around sick people." Roman was heaving.

Dean frowned. Well who does? Dean thought but he would never leave Roman to deal with this on his own. He realized that it was always Seth who took care of Roman when he was sick, not from lack of trying on Dean's part, Seth would just say he was no good at this and send him away. Roman probably didn't think he was capable of taking care of a sick person. He could if he had to. What Roman didn't realize was that there was no way he would leave Roman when he needed him.

The night Seth left them; their souls were not the only thing damaged. Their bodies were damaged from a grueling fight with Evolution the night before. Roman in particular had been struck multiple times with the Kendo stick. Seth and Randy Orton had used a chair on Roman's bruised back still covered with welts from their hard won match.

Dean had been the one this time to take care of Roman, not Seth. Dean had carried Roman to bed, given him pain pills, and had made sure to put ice on his back ignoring his own aches and pains. Roman was so hurt that he really didn't notice much that night. Dean hoped that Roman will realize that Dean could be just as loving and caring as Seth.

"Hold your hair for a minute." Roman held his hair back as Dean went to the other room and went into Roman's bag pulling out a scrunchi. Dean went back to the bathroom and then he put Roman's hair in a pony tail and then wrapped it around in a loose bun. It wasn't the prettiest bun but it would do the job.

"Dean, I don't think you want to be in here right now." Roman began throwing up into the toilet and Dean waited patiently while Roman was getting sick. He got up and grabbed a wash cloth and wet it and once Roman leaned back against the wall, Dean wiped his face clean. He looked so pale. "I think it was something I ate." Roman said.

Dean wasn't surprised since they were in a hurry and they had stopped at a small restaurant to eat that didn't look too sanitary. Dean just nodded. "Come on Big Guy, I will get you to bed and get a trash can for you."

Dean laid Roman back in bed. He could see the pain written all over his beautiful face. Dean figured it was probably food poisoning and his stomach was cramping up. Dean knew that all he could do was try to take care of him and let it run its course. "Dean Thank you!" Roman panted out feeling the cramps overtaking his body.

Dean leaned over and looked at Roman; he touched his face lightly to get Roman's attention. "Hey, I am here for you always OK! " Dean leaned down and kissed Roman on the forehead before going to grab the trash can from the bathroom.

Dean pulled up a chair beside the bed. He didn't want to cause anymore pain to Roman from the jostling of getting on and off the bed. Dean sat by Roman's bedside and helped him when he needed to sit up and washed his face off after each bout of sickness. After a several hours when it started to slow down and Roman had gotten rid of almost everything in his stomach, Dean stepped outside to call their supervisor to let him know what was going on since they had a house show tonight.

The supervisor was not to happy to learn that Roman had a case of food poisoning and that Dean needed to stay and take care of him but it was just a house show so he excused them for that night and would work some other wrestlers in to fill their spots.

Dean knew he had to look like Hell but he went down to the restaurant in the hotel and picked up sandwich for him and some Jell-o and bottled water for when Roman was feeling better. By the time he got back to the room, Roman was trying to get up to go to the bathroom. "Hold on before you fall and get hurt." Dean rushed over to help Roman. He tucked his head under Roman's arms and helped him to the bathroom. Dean hated seeing Roman like this, hurting and sick. Roman was such a big, strong powerful man, it was hard to realize that he is human like everyone else. He always takes care of people but sometimes he needs someone to take care of him as well. Dean was happy that he was here for Roman to lean on since Roman always a rock for him.

Dean laid Roman back down and covered him up. Dean sat down on the chair and nodded off until a knock at the door woke him. He was mad with himself for falling asleep on Roman but looking at Roman Dean was happy to see that Roman was finally sleeping peacefully. Dean looked at the clock and it was 3 p.m.

Dean walked over to the door and opened it slightly to see who it was. Dean saw Seth standing there. Dean frowned wondering why he was here. Dean looked at Roman one more time and saw that he was still sleeping so Dean n stepped out into the hall to talk to Seth so they wouldn't disturb Roman.

"What do you want?" Dean was annoyed that Seth had the nerve to stop by but for Roman's sake he kept his voice low not wanting to wake Roman who finally was sleeping.

"I heard that Roman was sick so I was just making sure he was fine."

Dean rolled his eyes at Seth's displaced concern. "He is fine, now go away!" Dean's raspy voice did not hide his irritation with Seth. Dean tried to go back inside but Seth grabbed his arm.

"Which is it, is he sick or is he fine?" Seth asked.

Dean sighed irritably. "He has food poisoning but it is almost out of his system and he is finally resting. So there, you can go now!"

"Can I see him?" Seth asked looking at the door longingly.

"Did you just not hear what I just said, he is finally resting, and that means no visitors. I think that bleach has finally soaked into your brain and started killing your brain cells."

"I understand why you are worried Dean, I mean let's face it, Roman is only with you because I broke up with him. Why would a man so gorgeous and perfect want with a freak that should be in an insane asylum! Once I get more stabilized in The Authority, I intend on coming back for what is mine and you once again will be all alone!"

Dean turned around and got in Seth's face, his blue eyes were blazing. "Well Seth there is nothing here that belongs to you, you made sure of that! You are the one that is all alone, not me. " Dean angrily went back into the room but was careful not to slam the door.

He had to get away from Seth; Seth was such a master manipulator and could get inside your head a fuck with you. He had to admit though; Dean was wondering why Roman wanted him as well. He was a complete slob next to Roman.

Dean went outside and sat on the balcony for a little while trying to calm himself down. He was angry at Seth for showing up and angry at himself for letting what Seth had to say bother him. Seth liked to get into people's heads and screw with them. That is what he had been doing since day one of The Shield.

Dean felt a little more relaxed. The sun was slowly disappearing in the horizon. The sky was filled with vibrant orange, purple, and red colors in the sky. He missed Las Vegas. Not so much the strip but the desert where he could get away to think and reflect and do his workouts. It always brought so much clarity to his otherwise clustered filled thoughts. Dean could see lightening in the distance and a slight rumble. A storm was coming but not quite here yet.

Storms had always fascinated him with their power yet at the same time scared him. He remembered as a kid hiding under the covers when it was thundering and lightening. Mom was never around for him to seek any comfort from. He always went through them alone.

When he joined The Shield that had changed. He never felt alone again. Seth and Roman had always been there for him and he was there for them as well. Until that night Seth had betrayed them and then Roman had left as well shortly after, he had never felt so alone in all his life, the kind of loneliness that seemed to crush your spirit.

But Roman came back. Dean never really understood why. They always butted heads but he could remember all the good times they had as well. The three of them had been so close, but it was all a lie. Dean could feel the paranoia setting in. Seth, the weaver of lies was confusing him.

If this is a lie to, then I will just be a sucker! He couldn't leave Roman if he even wanted to but he didn't want to ever leave Roman. Thinking of Roman made Dean feel guilty since he hadn't checked in on him yet.

Dean got up and went inside. Roman was sitting on the edge of the bed; his hair had come undone while sleeping ad was a mess. Dean knew it was going to be exhausting to get the knots out which is why Dean was glad he kept his hair short.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Dean asked walking over to Roman.

Roman sighed. "The cramping is gone, I just feel drained." Roman said.

Dean ran and grabbed bottled water. "Do you think you can drink some water?"

Roman nodded as Dean opened it up and Roman took a few sips. It felt so good to taste the cold water sliding down his parched throat. Roman looked over at the clock and it read 6:30 pm.

"Oh No! The show!"

"It's OK. I called this morning and told them you were sick."

"They let you stay with me?" Roman looked unconvinced.

"Yes, I explained I was the only person to care for you."

Roman smiled. "Thank you! "

"Hey, I wanted to take care of you Rome!" Dean hugged Roman and Roman put his head on Dean's shoulder.

"You should lie down and rest."

Roman nodded. He took a few more sips of water before handing it back to Dean. "Will you lay with me?"

It was so rare to see the Big Man like this. Dean was more use to the powerhouse of the Shield, the confident, enforcer of the group. But now he needed Dean to be the strong one. Dean kissed Roman on the cheek and sat him on the chair so he could change the bed sheets with clean sheets housekeeping had dropped off earlier.

It began raining hard and the thundering and lightening had gotten closer. Roman lay down with Dean beside him. Roman squeezed Dean's hand knowing how Dean hated storms. "Get some sleep!" Dean's raspy voice whispered and Roman nodded. Dean watched Roman sleep fell asleep. He was enjoying just hearing Roman sleep and it lulled Dean to sleep not long after.

**I decided to try and make the chapters shorter. What do you think? Long or short chapters? What do you think of this chapter? Reviews let me know. I want to thank chanelle31 for the request. I hope this works for you! Please read and leave a review and let me know what you think. Thanks to all that have read, reviewed, followed, and favorite. I appreciate it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Roman woke up feeling so much better than he did the night before. He looked over at Dean to see that he was still sleeping. Roman knew Dean hadn't gotten a lot of sleep from taking care of him so he quietly slipped out of bed and made his way to the bathroom. He needed a shower. He relieved himself and then hopped into the shower. It was going to take a ton of conditioner to get the knots out of his hair he thought with a sigh, but at least the painful cramping and vomiting were gone. He felt tired and weak though from being so sick.

Dean opened the door to check on Roman. He had woken up to an empty bed and the sound of running water so he figured Roman was doing a lot better. "Hey, how are you feeling?"

"A lot better thanks to you!" Roman said as Roman peeked his head out from the behind the shower curtain. "I do feel a little weak though and I am so hungry."

Dean smiled at Roman. He was glad that he was feeling much better.

"Care to join me?" Roman asked Dean.

"No, I am going to go order you some room service; you are going to need to eat before we tackle your hair."

"Ok but no $30 tips anymore, I am not made of money!"

"OK I will leave a $40 tip then." Dean laughed on the way out of the bathroom.

Room service was behind so Dean was more than half way done brushing out Roman's hair when room service knocked. Roman made sure to answer this time just to insure Dean didn't pull another stunt like last week.

"I was just kidding about the $40 tip you know!" Dean frowned when Roman insisted he take care of it.

"With you I can never be too sure." Roman enjoyed irritating Dean at times, he made the cutest faces.

"Here sit down and eat, I will finish while you eat." Dean offered.

"You don't have to; you already brushed out the majority of all the knots. You did a great job. Thank you!"

"You sound surprised. I had to; if you get a split-ends you will kill me and it is my pleasure; now sit, I know you are starving." Dean ignored his own hunger pangs because he hadn't eaten much but he had eaten whereas Roman was the one running on empty. Besides, Dean didn't like seeing Roman's hair so knotted up. His hair was so beautiful; it deserved to be taken care of.

Dean loved Roman's hair and he found himself running his fingers through him silky, long, black tresses. All the knots were out and Roman's hair was as smooth as Dean's fingers gingerly combed through his hair. Roman had stopped eating as the tingling sensations were distracting him from eating. His body was so caught up the sensations that seem to go straight to his dick. Roman wasn't even sure if Dean realized that he was driving him crazy. Roman closed his eyes just reveling in the feel of Dean running his fingers through his hair. Dean was making him so horny, his food and hunger pangs was all but forgotten.

Dean noticed that Roman had stopped eating. "Rome, are you OK?" Dean was concerned. "Maybe this was too much food at one time. Do you want to lie down?"

Dean gasped in surprise as Roman grabbed him and pulled him onto his lap. Dean could feel Roman's hard-on beneath the green terry cloth robe he was wearing. Roman captured Dean's lips in a rough, hungry kiss. He heard Dean moan and that made his dick twitch with excitement.

"Rome, you need to eat, we can do this later." Dean didn't want Roman to wear himself out to fast. Roman on the other hand sensed there was something more going on with Dean. Just a certain dullness in his pale blue eyes that gave him away like it usually does when something is bothering him.

"OK! What is going on? What is bothering you?" Roman asked as he began rubbing Dean's back hoping to coax him into talking.

"Nothing, I just want you to take it easy."

Roman cocked his head to the side and looked at Dean with raised eyebrows. Dean wasn't fooling him, not one bit and Dean could tell.

Dean sighed. "I want to be honest with you just in case."

"Just in case of what?" Romans asked confused.

"Seth dropped by yesterday. He was checking up on you to see how you were feeling."

Roman frowned. "And?" Roman asked clearly wanting Dean to continue.

"He was concerned for you and what to see how you were."

"And?" Roman knew there was more to the story.

"And he said that you were just with me because he broke up with you but once he is more stabilized in The Authority, he was coming back for what was his, meaning he was going to come back for you. I just wanted you to know just in case, you felt the same about him."

Roman sighed. It seemed like a constant battle of reassuring Dean but yet, he knew Seth was a "sneaky little bastard" and he was going to stop at nothing to undermine his relationship with Dean which meant the "master manipulator" had an easy target in Dean, though Roman could understood why this would be upsetting to anyone.

"Honestly what you just told me is the main reason I want to be with you and you talking to me and being honest just lets me know that I made the right decision. What I want from a relationship is honesty. You could have not said a thing about Seth showing up here concerned because I was sick, you obviously are worried that I was going to go run back to him but let me reassure you right now, what me and Seth had is over! He destroyed it with his lies, his manipulation, and his back stabbing!" Roman cupped Dean's face. He needed to make Dean understand. "When I talked to him a few days ago, the one thing I said to him was that he could have confided in me. We could have worked it out. I loved him, I would have never held him back, you loved him too, and you wouldn't have either. To go behind our backs, make a deal with HHH and then attack us in front of an audience, like a coward. There is no coming back from that." Roman shook his head. He was visibly upset. "What is going to tear us apart is if you let Seth manipulate you and play mind games with you because that is what he is good at. He knows your weaknesses Dean, if you allow him to get into your head that is what is going to ruin us because you don't stop and think first, you just explode."

Dean nodded. "I know, I just still don't get why you are with me because you are so perfect. I didn't have the same upbringing as you Rome. I wasn't surrounded by love and a big family. I am confident in my abilities in the ring but outside of it, I feel like a complete mess."

"You're not a complete mess, at times maybe." Roman smiled at Dean.

"I have let very few people close to me; you and Seth meant so much to me." Dean shook his head sadly. "I still can't believe how much he hates me. I could see the dislike in his eyes yesterday. In the ring, I understood that but standing outside the door. It floored me."

Roman put his forehead against Dean's. "Hey, I care a great deal for you."

Dean smiled at Roman. "I just figured just in case you wanted Seth back that I should at least let you know he still cares about you and apparently he still feels that you are still his"

"I cared for him at one time but that is over and I am definitely not his. I was hoping I am yours."

Dean passionately kissed Roman hard on his lips. "You are definitely mine." Dean said licking Roman's lips. "You have also been sick so you need to eat." Dean got off of Roman and handed him some water.

They ate their breakfast and decided to hit the gym. They hadn't worked out in a few days and they really needed to get a workout in. Dean of course told Roman to take it easy. Roman chuckled that he was just going to do some light lifting and so he was going to bench press Dean. Roman always loved telling Dean that he could bench presses double Dean's weight. They walked into the gym in the hotel. It wasn't a huge gym but it was adequate enough. Some treadmills, stationary bikes, weight lifting equipment, and medicine balls. They both frowned when they walked in and saw Seth and Randy in the gym. Seth was doing some sit ups and Randy was lifting some weights.

"Maybe we should just go to a gym in town." Dean murmured to Seth.

"No we are not letting them run us off." Roman walked in and Dean trailed behind him. They went straight to the men's bathroom to put their stuff in a locker.

Randy had seen Dean and Roman when they walked in and he went over to Seth, bent down when Seth raised up and whispered in his ear. Seth watched as the door closed behind his former team partners.

A few minutes later they came out and went straight to the treadmills. Roman and Dean plugged up their IPODs to the machine and started off with a slow walk. They ignored the stares that were coming their way. Dean was the first to start off at a slow jog before starting a fast pace run. Roman, not too into the treadmill jogged for a few minutes just wanted to get his blood pumping before getting off and heading for the weights.

Roman went over to one of the benches and started setting up his weight bar. He took a big gulp of water still thirsty from his bout of food poisoning.

"Need a spotter?" Seth asked as he came over to the weight bench once Roman sat down.

"No, I should be fine." Roman was trying to be polite. This wasn't the place to start an argument. "I am going to keep it light since I was sick yesterday."

"You look like you are feeling better. Did Dean do a good job of taking care of you?"

"Yes he did! Do you need something Seth because I need to get my workout finished?"

"Go ahead I will be close in case you need help."

Roman rolled his eyes and lay down to start his workout. It had been a few days since he had worked out and he could feel it.

Dean stopped running once he ran 5 miles. He stopped the treadmill and got off the treadmill wiping the sweat off his face. He went to grab his water bottle but Randy had grabbed it first.

"Here Dean you almost forgot your water." Dean frowned. Randy just saw him reaching for it before he snatched it up first. Dean went to grab his bottle and Randy ran his fingers up Dean's arm before pulling away.

"Thanks!" Dean said and he went over to the weight bench to set up his weights on the bar. Dean could feel Randy's stare burning into his skin. He was feeling very uncomfortable. He glanced at Roman and saw Roman was in his zone. That place he likes to go to when lifting. He always seems to get some high off of lifting weights. Dean struggled with working out since he didn't like it so much but once he joined the Shield, he found himself working out more and more. Seth was addicted to Cross fit and Roman was addicted to lifting weights. Dean wanted to keep up with his team mates so he did a little of both. Over time he noticed a vast improvement with his body physically. He felt and was in much better now than he did in his early 20's.

Dean put his ear buds in and laid back. He began counting his repetitions, working out each body part. His arms, legs, and soon he began doing sit-ups. By the time Dean was done, he looked over and didn't see Roman. He was probably already finished and in the restroom waiting on him. Dean thought as he grabbed his towel, IPOD, and water and went into the bathroom. As soon as Dean opened the door he saw Randy Orton standing in front of the mirror. He was already dressed and freshly showered.

Dean walked right past him and looked around but saw no Roman. Dean frowned.

"Looking for Roman? Yeah, Seth has disappeared also. Maybe they are getting it on somewhere private." Randy said as he watched Dean go to his locker and slam his stuff inside.

Randy knew Dean was a hot head. He was wondering how fast he could set Dean off. "So since they both are not around, we could always go to the hotel bar and have a drink, my treat! They hopefully will turn up at some point though Seth said they have a tendency of going at it for hours." Randy licked his lips as he looked at an angry, sweaty Dean. "All you have to do is go hop in the shower. I will wait!" The prospect of seeing a naked Dean was just too tantalizing to Randy.

Dean just shook his head at Randy. "Forget it Orton, I am not interested!" Dean started grabbing his things out of the locker. "I'll just shower in my room." Dean had all his things and when he tried to leave, Randy blocked his way.

"Do you really want to go through the hotel looking and smelling like that?"

Dean gave Randy a creepy smile, almost evil! "You have 2 seconds to get out of my face before I rearrange it! When I get done you won't look like a snake, you will look like your ass! "

Dean had succeeded in wiping Randy's stupid grin off his face and now Randy looked pissed. "Think you're so tough but your boyfriend isn't here to help you!"

"Oh Randy, I don't need Roman to fight my battles, I will kick your ass all by myself!" Dean stepped up into Randy's face letting him know he meant business! Cowering before someone like Randy Orton was not an option for Dean. Randy would use his weakness against him. NO, the best step was to let Randy know, bullying him would be no easy task.

Randy glared at Dean but Dean just stood there with his usually annoying smirk that tends to get him in a lot of trouble plastered all over his face.

Just then the door opened and Roman walked into the bathroom to see Randy and Dean in each other's face.

"What is going on?" Roman asked glaring directly at Randy. Dean looked at Roman and he didn't look to happy.

"Nothing, where were you at?" Dean asked. Roman could tell that Dean was upset.

"I drank my water so fast from being dehydrated; I went to the gift shop to buy another one. Sorry I should have told you but I didn't expect to be gone this long, the line was long." Roman saw Dean relax with his explanation. "Are you done?" Roman asked Dean.

Dean looked at Roman. "Yeah I am done; I think we should take our showers in our room though." Dean threw his bag over his shoulder hitting Randy with it as he walked past him but Dean did not even stop to say he was sorry.

Roman loved Dean to death but Dean loved playing with fire and he could tell that Randy was livid. Roman and Randy quickly grabbed their own bags and headed towards the door behind Dean as Seth was walking in. Once the door closed Randy turned to Seth angrily. "I am going to rip him apart!" Randy stalked out of the bathroom leaving a confused Seth staring at him.

"What the Hell happened back there?" Roman asked Dean when they got back to their rooms.

"Just Randy thinking he can intimidate and manipulate me."

"What about?"

"He tried to make me think that you and Seth were off together getting it on."

"You must have believed him. You looked angry when you asked where I had been."

Dean sighed. "I admit he got to me!"

"Dean you can't fall for their lies."

"I know, I just didn't know where you were and Randy was talking about that we should go get drinks why you were off with Seth and I got pissed and got in his face."

"You are going to make me worry about you while I am gone."

"Don't be Roman! I can take care of myself."

"I am sure you can Dean but that doesn't mean to goad the man on. Randy looked pissed!"

Dean just shrugged his shoulders. "I wasn't trying to goad him into anything; I just wanted him to know I am not a coward. What's done is done!"

Dean threw his bag down and headed to the bathroom. Roman sighed and laid his bag down and followed Dean into the restroom so they could take a shower.

The shower was quiet and felt a little tense. Roman was upset that Dean just throws caution to the wind and Dean knew he had to stand up for himself.

When they got out, Roman sat on the bed and laid his head in his hands. He was over the food poisoning but eating very little, exercising, and then stressing over Dean made him feel weak.

"Roman, lay down, I will run down and get some chicken soup."

"You can order room service." Roman argued.

"I just need some space."

Roman hated to admit that hurt him, but it did.

"I don't think that is a good idea with Seth and Randy roaming around."

"I can take care of myself." Dean yelled but Roman just put his head in his hands. He didn't feel strong enough to argue with Dean, Dean sighed and went over to the bed and pulled back the covers. "Lay down Rome, I will order room service." Roman was still just wearing a towel. He climbed into bed and turned to his side.

Dean felt like a first class douche for yelling at Roman knowing he was still recovering. Dean picked up the phone and ordered them both some soup and sandwiches. Once the food was ordered, Dean grabbed water out of the refrigerator and made sure Roman drank some. He put the water on the nightstand and got dressed waiting for room service. Dean could hear Roman's soft snores. Seth would have never yelled at Roman when he was sick, Dean thought angrily, kicking himself for being so insensitive.

It didn't take room service long so Dean figured he would let Roman sleep for at least 30 minutes more. Dean grabbed his secret stash of cigarettes and went out onto the balcony and sat back on the lounge chair. It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining the sky was a lovely shade of blue. Dean could hear some birds chirping in the back ground.

Dean closed his eyes enjoying the first puff. Roman would definitely not approve but Dean once in a wile had to have a cigarette to calm his nerves. He had drastically cut back thanks to Roman and Seth but occasionally, when everything around him was chaotic, this was the one thing that helped him relax.

Dean had finished his first cigarette when he heard the balcony door open and Roman peeked his head out and frowned at seeing Dean smoking. Roman always had the ability to make Dean feel like a naughty child which he hated. Dean jumped up. "Food is here. I was just letting you get some sleep first."

Dean walked by Roman and he grabbed Dean and sniffed his hair. Roman made a face. "Go Shower!" Roman ordered and Dean reluctantly went towards the bathroom for another shower.

By the time Dean got out Roman was already eating his soup. Dean grabbed his soup and sat down. The air was thick with tension making each man uneasy. Dean wasn't sure how where everything went wrong today. Roman was the first to finish his meal. He watched as Dean finished up and headed back to his cigarettes. 'That is enough Dean!"

"I don't think so!" Dean said grabbing a cigarette but before he could get outside, Roman had snatched out of his hand and broke it in two, then tossed it in the trash as Dean looked on open mouthed. "Why did you do that for?"

"We have already had this discussion Dean."

"No, you and Seth had a discussion, I just had to go along with it but we are not The Shield anymore so I don't have to listen to either one of you."

"You're being ridiculous; you know that shit is bad for you." Roman said exasperated.

"So it is my decision."

"Not while you are staying here."

"Fine, I will get my own room then." Dean was stalking off to the door.

"Must you run every time you don't get your way?"

"I am not running, I am just getting my own space since I enjoy things you don't approve of. That is not running." Dean was mad.

Roman walked over to Dean's bag, grabbed the pack of cigarettes and shoved them hard into his chest knocking him off balance. "Here, smoke the whole damn pack then." Roman turned his back and that is when he felt the pack of cigarettes hitting him hard on his bare back. "What the Fuck!" Roman said staring down at the cigarettes on the floor and then looking into Dean's angry blue eyes. "You know what, go ahead, go run up and down the halls so Randy Orton can grab you, I bet he will bring you back, smoke until you cough up your lungs, see if I care. I am not going to work double to protect you from yourself!" Roman had enough.

"You know, you are not that different from Seth! You both are control freaks!"

"What?" Roman was confused.

"Control freaks! You both like me well enough when I am a good little robot and do what you want but as soon as I want to do my own thing, you both get pissed!"

"That is because you making your own decisions usually ends up with you self destructing and me having to bail your ass out of all the trouble you get yourself into!"

"Fuck You Rome! I never asked for your help!" Dean spat angrily and he turns to walk away.

"Oh Hell NO! Don't walk away from me!" Roman said angrily picking Dean up easily and carrying him over to the bed. Roman dropped him down onto the bed roughly before climbing on Dean and pinning him down to the bed.

"GET Off Of Me!"

"You should be glad I stopped you, did you even notice that all you have on is a towel?"

"Damn!" Dean had forgotten he hadn't got dressed yet.

"You are always in such a hurry that you never think!"

Roman's scolding just irritated Dean even more and he tried with all his might to break Roman's hold on him but to no avail. Roman looked down at Dean with raised eyebrows.

"Are you done yet?" Roman was irritated with Dean as well.

"Fine! I am done, get off of me now."

Roman slowly let go of Dean but just as soon as he had almost gotten off the bed, Dean grabbed Roman and flipped him onto his back. Dean now pinned Roman to the bed with a triumphant smile. Dean straddled Roman much wider body frame than Dean's holding Roman's wrists down above his head.

"Seriously?" Roman asked Dean.

Dean just smiled down happily. "Yep!" Not so much fun is it being the one overpowered?"

Roman glared at Dean before he started to power out of Dean's strong hold. Dean was strong but not as strong as Roman. Roman could bench press double Dean's weight. Dean's smile was quickly wiped off his face when he realized Roman was breaking the hold. Dean struggled valiantly trying his best to hold Roman down but in the end Dean once again found himself flat on his back underneath Roman and he sighed irritably with himself.

"You tell me!" Roman shot back with a smirk and Dean growled at him.

Roman bent down to kiss Dean and Dean bit his lip just hard enough to draw blood. Dean hated to admit it that the more aggressive side of him enjoyed it when Roman winced in pain from the bite. Roman slammed his lips down over Dean's harshly enjoying the startled sound Dean squeaked out. The feel of Roman's mouth moving over his roughly caused Dean's dick to twitch. Dean would never admit it to Roman, but he got off on arguing with Roman, getting Roman all riled up. The one thing Dean hated was that he knew Roman was stronger then him. Which is why he couldn't contain his frustration at having Roman once again overpower him? Dean knew Roman would never really hurt him and that was comforting to know but it always made Dean feel like the chick and he hated that. Dean tried a few more times to break Roman's stronghold he had on him but once he realized he was not going to power out his body completely surrendered to Roman and he met each fierce kiss with his own.

Roman could tell that Dean was frustrated. Dean always had to be in control and for the most part, he usually was, he just couldn't keep in mind that Roman would always win. Roman could feel Dean's resistance faltering. As he stopped struggling and began kissing Roman, thrusting his tongue in Roman's mouth. Roman grabbed Dean's wrist pulling them above his head and held him down with one hand. Roman gazed into Dean's lusty, pale blue eyes hungrily.

"Stay there!" Roman Ordered.

Dean nodded a little confused.

Roman went over to his bag taking out a belt and went back over to a confused Dean. He got on Dean straddling his hips, grabbed his wrists and looped the belt around his hands before then tying it around the bars on the headboard. Dean was stunned at first until Roman was done and he yanked on the binding.

"What the Hell Rome?" Dean yanked again. He felt his panic rising. He glanced up at his bound wrists. "UNTIE ME NOW!"

Roman could tell that Dean was about to lose it and he kissed Dean softly. Dean didn't relax. "You trust me right?" Roman asked Dean.

"Listen, you win, I won't smoke anymore, you can flush my cigarettes, just let me up!"

"SHHHHH!" Roman breathed into Dean's ear making him shiver. "Don't you want to experiment?"

"Experiment, what the Hell were you and Seth into? It's always the quiet ones you have to watch out for!" Dean breathed huskily. He was rather turned on but he couldn't help but feel panic rising within him as well. Roman chuckled.

"I am not going to do anything crazy, I just don't want to have a power struggle with you and the view is amazing!" Roman was gazing hungrily over Dean's almost nude from. The towel was barely hanging on to Dean's muscular frame but his cock was still covered.

Dean laid there staring at Roman. His hair was flowing over his powerful shoulders. Roman was probably the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his life. His leading man good looks were so captivating. Dean licked his lips expectantly. Roman's beautiful hair seem to frame his equally gorgeous face. It still amazed him sometimes that Roman, this perfect, incredibly gorgeous man wanted him. Where Dean was loud and brash, Roman was like a silent, predatory jungle cat, gorgeous to look at but held so much power and strength that left you stunned by his beauty and you would never see his attack coming. Sleek, powerful, and captivating all described the unique Roman Reigns. The tribal tattoo that graced his left arm and shoulder was not only beautiful, but it told people just how much his heritage meant to him. Dean had always loved that about Roman, when he cared about something or someone, he cared deeply. It just frustrated Dean sometimes because he was use to no one giving a shit about him; Roman trying to save Dean from himself was still, even after 3 years of knowing Roman was still hard for Dean to comprehend.

Dean always had a habit of getting lost into his own thoughts and Roman lightly scratched his nails down Dean's chest to pull him back to reality. Dean stared up at Roman again; Roman always knew how to get his attention.

Roman bent down and framed Dean's face with his fingers and kissed him hungrily. Dean moaned as Roman ran his tongue inside his mouth and licked his lips. Dean wanted to touch Roman so badly but all he could do was ball up his hands. Roman began kissing Dean's neck and nibbling on his earlobes. Dean closed his eyes as the powerful sensations were radiating through his body. Roman's hands were caressing his nipples turning them into hard, rosy pebbles. Dean's whole body shivered as Roman ran his tongue over his sensitive neck and down to his nipples, taking each bud into his warm mouth. Dean felt his hips buck. Dean could feel his tongue twirling around his nipple. Roman hands were caressing Dean's body, feeling every muscle, every curve, all of him.

"Rome quit torturing me, just fuck me!" Dean huskily said.

"NOPE!" Roman used Dean's famous one liner against him.

"If I die it will be your fault."

"You are not going to die!" Roman chucked as he placed sweet kisses on Dean's ABS, around his belly button. Dean growled as so many pleasurable sensations invaded his body.

Roman moved down slowly unwrapped the towel from Dean's waist exposing his hard cock. Roman wasted no time in licking the pre cum from Dean's cock tip. Dean gasped at the feeling of Roman's wet tongue licking his sensitive head and then he took Dean fully into his mouth. Dean's hips jerked up further into Roman's mouth as he bobbed his head up and down over his hard cock. Dean was as close as he watched Roman suck on his cock hungrily. "Roman, I'm going to cum!" Dean panted and Roman released Dean's cock with a loud pop from the suction.

"Not without me you're not Baby Boy!" Roman growled. Roman loved seeing Dean blush and his cheeks were so red. Roman grabbed the lube from the nightstand and he poured a good amount onto his fingers and he rubbed them against Dean's tight, pink hole. Dean felt the first finger inserted into and he moaned. He wanted Roman inside of him.

"Quit playing and just fuck me Rome!" Dean whimpered.

Roman sighed. Rubbed what little lube was on his fingers on his hard dick. Roman wrapped his fingers around Dean's small waist and lifted his hips so he could line his dick up with Dean's entrance and then pushed his hard, throbbing cock deeply within Dean in one swift motion, literally knocking the air from Dean's lungs. Roman felt Dean's body stiffen sat there as Dean's body adjusted to his size. The searing sensation cause Dean to whimper and he bit his lip hard drawing blood.

Roman bent down and kissed Dean softly, tasting the metallic blood on Dean's lip. "You really shouldn't be so impatient."

Dean glared back at Roman and yanked at his tied wrists to no avail. Roman tried to kiss Dean again and he quickly turned his head. Roman's lips ended up kissing Dean's cheek. It was so difficult to be so fully buried into Dean and then have to deal with a frustrated Dean. He wanted so badly just to start fucking the Hell out of Dean, but instead he forced Dean to look at him so he could properly kiss Dean whether he was going to return the kiss or not.

When Roman had suddenly rammed himself into Dean he had felt like he had hit a brick wall. Dean liked the pain in a way, he was a pain whore sometimes, it was the scolding Dean was angry with Roman about and now Roman was forcing his incredibly sweet, soft kisses on him. How dare he? Dean thought angrily but Roman's tongue moving against his was fast crumbling his resistance. Feeling Roman's cock deep within him and having him gently tugging on his lower lip was driving Dean crazy. Dean couldn't help the moan and Roman smiled victoriously.

"Enjoying my dick Dean?"

"I would enjoy it more if you would move." Dean growled.

"Ask me nicely."

"Are you fucking kidding me Rome?" Dean raised his body up to protest and hit the right spot and he moaned.

"It feels good, huh?" Roman was playing with Dean and even though his whole body was screaming to move inside of Dean, Roman deliberately stayed perfectly still.

"Dammit Rome!" Dean growled again. His cheeks a pretty shade of pink that was so flattering to Roman. "Rome, Fuck Me!"

"Say please!" Dean narrowed his eyes at Roman.

"What?" Dean frowned and Roman slid slowly in and then out of Dean and Dean moaned. His whole body was on fire. "OK, fine, Please Fuck Me Rome!" Dean's raspy voice was laced with need.

Roman wasted no time. He kissed Dean roughly and began slowly sliding in and out of Dean's tight body. Both men moaned hungrily. Roman lifted up and grabbed Dean's small waist and began roughly fucking him with long, deliberate strokes. Each stroke hot Dean's sweet spot and his whole body was shaking. Roman couldn't help but to enjoy the sight of Dean tied to his bed. His sweaty messy curls were plastered to his face. His cheeks were a mixture of pink and red, and his raspy moans were driving Roman crazy.

Dean laid there feeling each stroke, enjoying Roman's cock sliding in and out of him. Roman's long, wild hair was flipped to Roman's left side; he was just too beautiful to look at. Roman smoldering gray eyes lustily raked over his body. Roman leaned his head back and his gorgeous man feel back cascading his back with its full beauty. As soon as Roman began stroking his throbbing hard cock, he knew he was close to cuming.

"Rome, I'm going to cum!" Dean choked out, his body fully alive with each passionate thrust.

"Cum for me Baby Boy!" Dean was only too happy to oblige and Dean screamed Roman's name as he shot his thick, white cum all over Roman's hand.

The feeling of Dean's whole body tightening around him in a strong vice hold pushed Roman over the edge and into his own explosive climax, filling Dean's body up with his seed. Roman rode out each tantalizing wave of pleasure as his body shivered with pleasure.

Roman couldn't move, he was breathing hard and he leaned slightly down over Dean's body. Dean himself was taking huge gulps of air as he came down from his high. Dean couldn't see Roman's face, his hair veiled him expression from Dean.

Roman, finally after a minute flipped his hair back and leaned down to kiss Dean passionately. "You drive me insane and I love it!" Roman huskily said to Dean. Dean kissed Roman's cheek sweetly.

"Maybe you need a little chaos in your life."

Roman smiled at Dean. "You are a lot of chaos and I definitely love it!" Roman kissed Dean on the nose before he pulled out of Dean slowly getting up and going to the restroom for some towels to clean up with.

After cleaning himself off, Roman went back to clean Dean, but Dean was still tied up.

"Roman, when are you going to untie me?"

"I don't know, I kind of like you like that!"

"Very funny, could please hurry, my arms are starting to tingle." Dean said impatiently as Roman wiped him down with the cool cloth.

Once done, Roman undid the belt freeing Dean's wrist. Dean sat up and rubbed his wrists. They were red, and had ugly marks on them. Dean shook his head not sure what to make out of this all. He clearly enjoyed it. He hated to admit that he found being submissive to Roman a huge turn on, more powerful then he usually felt. All these new things were confusing him. He wanted a cigarette so badly but Roman would be pissed and just try and stop him again. Dean got up silently and went and lay down on the other bed.

"Are you OK?" Roman was worried.

"I'm fine; you don't have to worry about me 24/7." Dean grumbled.

Dean didn't sound tired to Roman, he sounded upset. "What's bothering you, did I take it too far with the tying you up?"

"NO!" Dean sat up and sighed. "I just feel like you keep trying to change me. Seth was just as bad. I know I have my issues but you tell me you like me one minute and change the next." Dean ran his fingers through his messy curls. "It's confusing."

"Roman sat down next to Dean. "We are together, right?"

"Yes!" Dean breathed.

"Well, I care a lot about you. I hope that if I ever get a crazy notion in my head for example, I am going to go to the nearest bridge and jump off just to see if I survive, I hope to God you will stop me! That is what it is for me with you. Smoking is going to affect you physically in the ring in the long run and it can cause health problems. You take things to the extreme and it worries me. Like drinking, I love to go have a beer or two but you want to get drunk where you can't walk and you spend the rest of the day sick. You ask me to never let you drink again and later that night you are throwing them back. You just act without the thought of the consequences."

"OK I get it, I am a fuck up!" Dean sighed frustratingly. "But I did somehow how manage to go 24 years without you or Seth in my life and come out just fine."

"I will try and stay off of your case but I don't know if I can stick around and just watch you do some crazy shit just to see what you can handle."

"Fine, I need to get some sleep." Dean said and turned on his side ending the conversation. Roman sighed dejectedly. "Is it OK that I sleep with you, the other bed is a mess?" Roman asked.

"I will sleep on it then!" Dean grumbled.

"No, I will just call for housekeeping to bring some new bedding. Get some sleep!" Roman said getting up. He called downstairs and then got dressed. He decided to sit outside and think about things.

**You guessed it; this is the moment when I ask you for reviews! Sorry for the delay. I have been having a little hard time finding the motivation to keep writing with Dean off of RAW and Smackdown. If it wasn't for Roman and Seth, I would give up completely. Just send me a word on what you think about this chapter. I really want to know what you think so far. Thank you for reading, reviewing, following, and favoriting. It makes me feel good to know that people are reading! **


End file.
